


Sweetest is the snakes venom

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Roach (The Witcher), Babies, Blink and you'll miss it, Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Jaskier is sent on his way after the Dragon Hunt, heartbroken and lost.What happens when Violet eyes come along and suddenly she's what he depends on to keep sane?What happens when suddenly the true Alpha he's supposed to be with suddenly appears?Jaskier is so fucked. He's happy he has Roach on his side.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Jaskier | Dandelion/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Witcher Fic's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 331
Kudos: 560
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently... I can't stop... So... This is now a thing... apparently...

Jaskier stared at Geralt's back, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Right. I'll, uh, I'll go get the story from the others." Jaskier frowned hard when Geralt didn't turn around and he swore he could feel his heart-shattering. "See you around, Geralt." 

Jaskier walked away quickly, only bothering to pick up his lute case, and practically ran down the mountain. When Jaskier saw Roach, he finally let the tears fall from his eyes, pressing himself as close to the horse as he could as he hugged around her neck. The mare seemed confused, nipping at Jaskier's doublet, but when the bard held tighter she pressed her head closer to him in a horse form of a hug, gently nuzzling her cheek against his back. 

"Take care of him for me, alright?" Jaskier smiled at Roach as he pulled back to press their foreheads together and Roach gave a soft noise. Jaskier smiled a little bit more and rubbed along her flank till he passed her hindquarters and left, Roach made noises of protest and pulled at her reins, stomping at the ground angrily as she wanted to follow after the bard, make him come back. Geralt will be sad without him.

Jaskier just kept walking.

Hours later, when Geralt finally got to the bottom of the mountain and started to untether Roach, the mare bit at his hands and arms. Snorting angrily at him and Geralt growled at her, wondering what the attitude was for, then he smelt it. The salt from tears still lingering on her coat, and Geralt frowned deeply. Fuck, what'd he do?

~~~~

Jaskier refused to let it get down on him. He kept his head high, sang in taverns like always, even made a few new ones. No one needed to know that "Her Sweet Kiss" was true. Not a one. Sure he had a little harder time without Geralt close by from people trying to manhandle him, but he kept himself under wraps, took his herbal medicine, and disguised himself more thoroughly as a Beta.

He wanted to tell Geralt that he was an Omega, he really did, but when he had finally gotten the courage to do it, the Witcher came to the room drunk off his ass and pounced on the bard like a man starving. It was, in Jaskier's opinion, the best night of his life, except for the whisper of "Yen" on Geralt's lips, that was rather sowering. None the less, it was a great night, Jaskier cleaned up most of the evidence of it even though Geralt would still be able to smell it and neither of them spoke of it again.

Then, three weeks later, the dragon hunt came, and with it that violet-eyed alpha that made Geralt's brain stop working logically, and now here he was. Jaskier was leaned over the side of a tavern he was playing at, retching up what little was in his stomach. Jaskier groaned and pressed his head against the side of the building, breathing slowly through his nose to catch his breath and quickly took his herbs again since he just puked up the other ones.

He quickly righted himself and went back inside, smiling wide and apologized for the sudden interruption and jumped right back into singing. The tavern loved him, singing along and giving him plenty of coins, some patrons even bought him a drink or two, and by the end of the night, he found himself curled up in a comfortable bed and pressed against his latest conquest, a young thing of a beta with curly hair and full bosom. 

Jaskier slowly crawled out of bed and dressed, looking back at the woman and smiled before slipping out the door just before dawn and left town. Things were going well, he sang in taverns, got paid well, and started to make his way towards Oxenfurt, and then _she_ shows up. And at the most inopportune time, might he add.

"Bard." Jaskier groans inwardly at her voice before plastering on his best smile and spins to look at her.

"Yennefer! My, my, to what do I owe this great unfortunate?" Jaskier smiled even more as Yennefer's brow twitched, her gaze moving just past him towards where he was just retching into a bush.

"Caught a bug, did you?" Yennefer sneered as she looked back at Jaskier and the bard rolled his eyes. 

"If you are looking for the might Wolf, he's not here. Go away." Jaskier turned back as his stomach did a flip, making him gag. 

"I know he's not here. I saw you puking at the side of the road and got concerned." Jaskier rolled his eyes again.

"Bull shit." Jaskier spat and he looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you want?" Yennefer simply sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why do you smell like an Omega?" Direct as always. Jaskier froze and stood properly, brushing dust off his trousers. 

"Whatever do you mean? Must be from the last tumble I had with that lovely woman in the town back there, if you'll excuse me--" Jaskier went to move past her but Yennefer quickly snatched his arm and dug her nails into his bicep, she pulled him closer, just barely putting her nose close to his neck.

"You. It's coming off of you." Yennefer looked at him and Jaskier paled. "Jaskier. Are you an Omega?" 

Jaskier refused to look her in the eye, frowning hard as his brow pinched in confusion and he started mumbling.

"Shouldn't be able to smell it… It... It shouldn't be noticeable… Religious with my medications…" Yennefer frowned and released his arm, gently placing a hand at the back of his neck and pinching gently and his whole body went lax and he turned wide eyes on her and she smiled.

"Can I look? Maybe we can find why it's not working." Her voice was soft, softer then what Jaskier was used too, but he nodded none the less and quickly shut his eyes, not wishing to see the look on Yennefer's face anymore. 

Jaskier could feel it when she started to use her magic to check him over, tracing her hands across his body as she searched. Her hands froze over top his lower abdomen and her brow pinched, pulling her hands away she cupped the bard jaw with her hands and make him look at her.

"Why aren't you taking better care of yourself!?" She hissed, rage filling her gaze and Jaskier whimpered at her aggressiveness. 

"I-I-I… What…?" Jaskier whimpered as Yennefer dug her nails into his shoulders.

"If you don't have the decency to take care of yourself for you, at least do it for your child!" Jaskier's mouth fell open as he stared at Yennefer and suddenly he felt nauseous all over again and quickly shoved past the sorceress and hurled all over the nearby bush, Yennefer's nose curled. 

"I'm not… Not. Can't be… Nope." Jaskier shook his head quickly, placing a hand on his stomach and hiccupped as he started to cry. Yennefer frowned and went to kneel near him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know…" Jaskier shook his head quickly, trying to wipe away tears.

"N-never… Never got pregnant with past heats… D-didn't think I could…" Jaskier shook his head harder and looked at Yennefer. "I… I slept with Geralt… B-before the dragon, h-he was drunk a-and came in a-and…" Jaskier cried harder, trying to shake off the comforting hands of Yennefer. "H-he called your name… I loved him for _years_ and he calls for you!" He's full-on sobbing now and Yennefer looks as lost as she feels on how to help him.

"Jaskier, Witcher's are sterile, it can't be Geralt's." Yennefer frowned deeply. "Who was the last Alpha you were with?" Jaskier shook his head hard.

"I don't do that! Not out of heats… Geralt was the last one that I let have me… H-he… W-we were k-knotted, a-and…" Jaskier stared in horror as Yennefer frowned.

"Okay, okay, breath." She gently pats his back and let him cry for a while longer before helping him to his feet. "Listen, I'm going to take you with me, alright? We'll figure out why it's like this, and how you managed to get yourself knocked up by a Witcher." 

Jaskier scoffed, wiping at his face as he tried to collect his breathing.

"You… Are going to travel with me?" Jaskier's brow lifted. "We are going to kill each other." Yennefer laughed, waving a hand about and opened a portal in front of them.

"Perhaps, but until then, let's get this all sorted. Yes? Perhaps I can find an answer through you for my own predicament." Jaskier rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"I knew it, you just want to experiment on me. No way you are this nice." Yennefer rolled her eyes but smiled. 

"Shut up, bard." Jaskier laughed and Yennefer looped her arm in his and pulled him threw the portal.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of fresh pine with hints of Winterberry, the smell of home, surrounded Jaskier and he felt himself melt into the hands that enveloped him.
> 
> "Breathe, little one, breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... CW on this one:  
> Description of Miscarriage. Not in full detail, cause like... Mean. So just brief and cut off before it can get super bad.

Yennefer had set Jaskier up with her in the current manor she was occupying, giving him his own room and making sure he ate properly. It's been a week since she had found Jaskier at the side of the road and every time she tried to ask him what happened to Geralt, Jaskier's lips shut tightly and suddenly he looked haunted. She always dropped it when that look crossed his face.  
One night, when Yennefer had plenty of wine and they were sitting by the fireplace just talking about random things, Jaskier finally spoke up.

"He said it was my fault." Yennefer looked over at Jaskier as he spoke. "The djinn, the wish he made with you, his Child of Surprise." Yennefer frowned as Jaskier stared at the fire. ""If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands", is what he said to me."

Yennefer inhaled sharply, sitting up on her knees and pulling Jaskier close to her chest and the bard wrapped his arms around her waist as he couldn't hold back his tears. He cried against her chest for what felt like hours, Yennefer's arms wrapped around him and gently petting his hair to try and help him calm. 

Yennefer held onto the bard even as he fell asleep and they stayed there for the evening, Yennefer pulling a blanket from the sofa over and resting it across the bard's body and kept him warm through the night.

~~~~

Yennefer had convinced Jaskier to let her look further into the specifics of his fertility, curious himself. He shared detail about his heats, how many partners he's had, Alpha and Beta, and even shared when he thought he was pregnant. Yennefer grew frustrated for when she answered one question five others popped up, and then they were running out of time. 

Word reached them that Nilfguard was marching on Cintra and both Jaskier and Yennefer hoped that Geralt was smart enough to go and claim his Child if Surprise. Yennefer continued to look into Jaskier's fertility, smiling at him when he told her he could feel a bubbly sensation in his belly. 

It was a week after that the Yennefer and Jaskier needed to find new lodgings, the owner of their current residence returning soon, and Yennefer, being ever-delightful, never actually told the owner she was there. Jaskier laughed in delight as they quickly piled into a carriage and quickly left. 

"Never a dull moment with you, dear Yennefer." The sorceress laughed and smiled at the bard as the carriage rode forward.

"Hush, bard. We will find a new place." Jaskier shook his head playfully and scrunched his nose at her. They spent hours in the carriage, Yennefer stuffing food down Jaskier's mouth to keep the bard's strength up and the baby healthy. 

Soon they did indeed find a new place, a lovely little cottage just outside of an out of the way town.

"We will stay here. With everything going on in the world we need to keep our heads down." Yennefer spoke as she bustled about the cottage. Jaskier helped with as much as Yennefer allowed, refusing to let him lift anything too heavy and making Jaskier roll his eyes but comply. 

"You know," Yennefer spoke up when they were in the middle of checking over the material laying bout for making a greenhouse. "I am surprised you kept yourself hidden so well for so long. I couldn't even tell when I healed you from the djinn." Jaskier laughed softly, flicking some dirt at Yennefer.

"Special herbs, rare." Jaskier pulled out a small pouch from his pocket, holding It out to Yennefer. The woman takes it and makes a surprised noise when she opens the small pouch to look at the herbs within.

"Rare indeed," Yennefer looks at Jaskier. "and expensive. Not to mention the enchantment on the pouch that refills from a hidden stash." Yennefer holds out the pouch to Jaskier and he smiles as he takes it and stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm actually a Viscount?" Yennefer's head tilted and she squinted at him.

"Bull shit." She snarks and Jaskier laughs as he does a mock bow before her.

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, at your service, dearest Sorceress." Yennefer gasped and clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh my word, now it all makes such sense! You're desire for flashy clothing, the skin routine, the like of such fancy perfume." Jaskier rolled his eyes and smiled as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Oh shut up." They both laughed and Yennefer went about using her magic to construct the greenhouse. It will prove useful for the winter, Jaskier claimed to know all about gardening vegetables and would love the task of having one through winter.

It was only a couple weeks later, Jaskier's doublet starting to get tighter around his middle when Yennefer announced that she needed to leave. She didn't give too much detail to Jaskier, but just enough to try and set the bard at ease, not hinting at the true danger. 

"You have to come back, okay? Promise." Jaskier frowned as he watched Yennefer pack a bag, and she smiled at him.

'I'll come back, Jaskier. I promise. I have a little one to meet, remember?" Yennefer gently poked his belly and Jaskier rolled his eyes as a fond smile fell on his lips. "I have everything prepared for you as well, dear. There is clothing tailored to fit for the duration of your pregnancy, but if you find something that doesn't fit quite right, there is a coin drawer in your room that will have enough coin. Sort of like your pouch." 

Yennefer grinned and Jaskier rolled his eyes. He pulled Yennefer into a tight hug and held onto her for a long time before finally letting her go, grinning as he kissed her on the lips. Nothing romantic based, but a show of his affection for her, and she smiled coyly and pecked his lips before giving his cheek and stomach a caring touch before taking her leave.

Jaskier watched her leave, smiling softly as he watched her open a portal and quickly step through, and when it closed he frowned a sudden feeling of being alone again overwhelming him.

~~~~

Days turned into weeks, and Jaskier was now supporting a small baby bump. His days passed by easy, calm with no troubles, but of course, Jaskier was never so lucky. Soon the word of Cintra's fall reached him and not long after that bandits started going ramped, plundering towns for their recourses, Jaskier hates war. War means there will be no one available to help keep order. 

The bandits came to the town Jaskier was in, raiding the houses for whatever they wanted and took whatever villager fancied them.

"You smell that?" Jaskier covered his mouth to silence any noise to come from him.

"Omega?" There was a dark laugh. "Pregnant one at that." Jaskier closed his eyes tightly. 

"Not if we find it." Jaskier stifled a sob and shut his eyes tighter, but suddenly someone grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him out from his hiding place.

"No, no, no!" He kicked and thrashed as he tried to get out of the grip.

"Oh! Male omega! An even rarer find!" The men cackled. "What price do you think we'll get for this one?" They laughed.

"Not much, not while it's pregnant, but…" One's voice trailed off and Jaskier felt a sudden rush of fear as the men laughed and hauled Jaskier along with them, tying him to the back of a horse and pulling him along. Jaskier looked back at the cottage he was living in the past couple of weeks, tears running down his cheeks as he watched as someone set fire to it.

Jaskier stumbled along behind the horse for hours before the bandits make camp, shoving the bard against a tree and tying him up o he wouldn't run. They weren't careful with him, they didn't care if he was with child or not, and Jaskier already knew it was their aim to make him lose the child by natural means so as not to damage his fertility. 

They denied him food and water, keeping him weak. Jaskier wasn't the only person they took, a few others that they spoke about selling along with the bard, they kept the same camp for three days, still denying Jaskier food but now giving him small amounts of water to keep him alive. It was on the night they were going to move out was when the pain started and Jaskier couldn't move. 

Jaskier cried as quietly as he could so not to get hit like the others when they cried as pain shot through his lower abdomen and he folded in half, breathing hard as silent tears ran down his cheeks, his trousers soaking with blood and Jaskier finally started sobbing.

"Finally!" One of the bandits cheered. "Looks like we need to keep camp for another night boys, then we get to cash in our payday!" The camp cheered and Jaskier was untied loose enough so that the boy could roll onto his side and curl up into a ball as he cradled his belly. Mourning the loss of the child he'll never get to meet, the only thing he had left from Geralt.

Jaskier was too busy wallowing in his pain to notice a change in the atmosphere of the camp, the bandits all getting up and drawing their swords as they rushed towards something. Metal clashed against metal but Jaskier didn't hear it over his own pain, the blood rushing through his ears making everything else impossible. 

Suddenly everything around him stopped, the ropes around his body cutaway, and the most wonderful smell surrounded Jaskier. The smell of fresh pine with hints of Winterberry, the smell of home, surrounded Jaskier and he felt himself melt into the hands that enveloped him.

"Breathe, little one, breathe." Jaskier whimpered at the pain, curling in on himself. The voice above him whispering comforting words in his ear. Jaskier whimpered one last time before he felt his world fall into darkness.


	3. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to give it a name?" Jaskier stared at the Witcher for a long time before he croaked out a quiet "Lily" and the Witcher gave a nod. "Lily it is then." The Witcher took the bundle and passed by Jaskier, the bard reaching out to touch it gently before giving a small nod. If he didn't get it done now, he wouldn't want to let go, and the Witcher carefully set the bundle into the fire and set a couple more sticks around it as the flames licked at the fabric.
> 
> "Sleep more, you've been through a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah~~~!!
> 
> It'll get better!!

When Jaskier woke again, the pain was gone and he knew something was missing. Slowly, he moved one of his hands and placed it on top of his belly and a choked sob worked its way out of his throat as he suddenly remembered. It was gone, the baby he made with Geralt was gone and now he had nothing left, nothing from his time with the white-haired Witcher, his lute burnt along with the cottage he had been living in, Yennefer was off who knows where probably sitting with Geralt and _laughing_ at him. He had nothing.

Curling up onto his side, he managed to curl into a ball as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed hard, uncaring of the bushes moving to his right. Let himself be eaten, it didn't matter anymore. There was a sharp intake of breath and something clattering to the ground, branches? And suddenly Jaskier was pulled into strong arms and along with them, the smell of pine and winterberries. 

Jaskier pressed himself close to the smell, sobbing hard still as he clutched at his stomach. Large hands gently petting his back and hair as he was being rocked side to side ever so slightly, the actions clumsy and unfamiliar but slowly gaining confidence as Jaskier's sobbing tapered off into small sniffling hiccups. 

"Better?" The deep gravelly voice above him made Jaskier's head snap up, half expecting to see a mane of white, but what he saw made him choke. War worn features with a shaven head, a scar reaching from one corner of his forehead that moved up and reached back along the curve of his skull at an angle, the tip of it disappearing from view at the other side of his head. Jaskier stared up at the Witcher for a long moment before remembering that that was probably rude and looked away, frowning hard as he clutched at the fabric around his stomach.

"It passed quickly." The Witcher said quietly. "I waited till you were awake, so ask what you wished to do." Jaskier frowned still and looked back at the Witcher then followed the tip of his head as he angled towards something nearby and Jaskier's chest ached as his eyes landed on a bundle of blankets tucks close by and another wave of sobbing left the bard.

"If we burry it, there is a chance the smell will still attract ghouls," Jaskier shook his head hard. "Burning it then." Jaskier stared at the bundle of blankets for a long time, frowning hard at it, before giving a small nod.

"Does… Can… I-it…" Jaskier's voice was a jumped mess, a frog croak compared to its usual finesse, but the Witcher seemed to get what he was asking.

"Girl." He grunted quietly. "Hard to tell, with how small, but the flower smell was very strong." Jaskier hiccupped and tried to wipe the tears from his face as he uncurled himself from his ball and moved from the Witcher's lap. The large man standing once Jaskier was seated comfortably and went to the pile of sticks he had dropped and began stacking them around the small fire he already had going. Jaskier watched in silence as he worked, his hands still pressed to his stomach, and when he was done he went to grab for the bundle of blankets but paused and looked at Jaskier.

"Do you want to give it a name?" Jaskier stared at the Witcher for a long time before he croaked out a quiet "Lily" and the Witcher gave a nod. "Lily it is then." The Witcher took the bundle and passed by Jaskier, the bard reaching out to touch it gently before giving a small nod. If he didn't get it done now, he wouldn't want to let go, and the Witcher carefully set the bundle into the fire and set a couple more sticks around it as the flames licked at the fabric.

"Sleep more, you've been through a lot." Jaskier whimpered, staring at the Witcher as the man moved away, the noise made him pause and stare at Jaskier before he slowly moved back over and sat next to him. The Witcher guided Jaskier's head down, letting the bard use his thigh as a pillow, and placed one of his large hands over his head. 

"Sleep." He grunted and Jaskier did, his eyes slipping closed as he stared at the flames, that empty feeling still clawing at him.

~~~~

When Jaskier woke again, the smell wasn't there anymore, and neither was the Witcher. A distressed whine left Jaskier as he sat up quickly, looking about the camp to see if he could spot him but was met with silence. Jaskier really shouldn't be surprised at this point, he had a premature child in front of a Witcher and burdened the man with helping give the babe a burial, when it was all said and done it should be no surprise the Witcher left. 

_"Burden. Useless omega. Can't even carry a child properly."_

Jaskier curled up in a tight ball, voices hissing in his ears and he slapped his hands to them to try and make them stop. He was crying again, a complete mess of an omega he was, Jaskier curled in on himself tighter as he pressed his face to his knees. 

Once again, the smell came back, those hands were on him and helping him to sit properly. Jaskier didn't dare look, didn't want to see the lie, it would soon leave. The lie will leave him alone and he'll be alone, waiting for some creature to pick him up and carry him off. 

"Hey, hey." Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands from his ears, making Jaskier looked up at those golden cat eyes. "You're ok, omega," Jaskier whined loudly and stared at the Witcher, the large man reaching up to brush dirty strands of Jaskier's hair from his face and Jaskier took the chance to look around the trees and see if he could notice anything.

"Where…?" Jaskier asked, voice broken still, and the Witcher frowned.

"Days ride from the village you were taken from." Jaskier frowned as he turned and tried to see the road. "It was destroyed. Not much left."

Jaskier frowned and gave a sad nod, fingers pulling at his doublet until one large hand covered both of his to make him stop fidgeting.

"I'm sorry. What happened to you, it should not have." Jaskier gave a small smile and a nod, working his way out of the Witcher's hold and onto his feet properly.

"Thank you, for your help, Master Witcher." Jaskier croaked out, rubbing a hand over his throat. "If… If you could point me in the direction of the town… I'm sure I can find something to salvage…" The Witcher let out a low growl, narrowing his golden gaze on the bard.

"You will do no such thing. That town is swarming with ghouls by now." Jaskier pressed his lips together, staring at the ground. 

"I am… aware of the risk… If you would kindly just--"

"Don't you get it?! If you go there you will die!" The Witcher growled out with force and Jaskier shut his eyes tightly.

"Better dead then useless and unwanted!" Jaskier yelled back and the Witcher frowned hard.

"What happened to your babe was not your fault. You know that, right?" Jaskier shook his head quickly. "There was only so much you could have done, and you did everything you could have." The Witcher took a slow measured step towards the bard and Jaskier shook his head harder. "Even if your alpha was there, they surely wouldn't have been able to do much." Jaskier let out a wet laugh at that.

"The alpha didn't know…" Jaskier muttered and the Witcher frowned.

"You didn't tell the alpha about the babe?" Jaskier shook his head hard.

"Would have said I lied… That it's impossible… That my whoring around was the cause…" Jaskier frowned hard. "Probably would have punched me again." The Witcher growled.

"He punched an omega…" Jaskier shrugged.

"He didn't know." The Witcher still growled and reached for Jaskier, holding the bard close to him, and Jaskier's eyes were wide as he stared at the shoulder of the Witcher, amazed at their difference in height. Jaskier whined and tried desperately to push away from the scent surrounding him, the pine and winterberry getting stronger, more comforting, and Jaskier whimpered when the Witcher dipped down just enough to press his nose against the bard's throat where it met the base of his jaw.

"Stay." The Witcher growled quietly. "With me." Jaskier felt tears prick at his eyes again. "Let me take care of you." The Witcher pulled back and stared at Jaskier, war-worn face stern but golden eyes soft as one large hand cupped Jaskier's cheek. 

"You don't know me…" Jaskier tried weakly, moving to push away from the Witcher but was held firm. 

"I want too. You smell…" The Witcher closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fuck. You smell like fresh pastry, soft and sweet, one that melts on your tongue." The Witcher opened his eyes again and stared at Jaskier. "You smell like wild berries. Like home." Jaskier's cheeks were covered with tears once again and the Witcher looked panicked as he carefully brushed them away. 

"I… Let me take care of you." Jaskier gave a small nod, staring at the Witcher's face.

"What… Uhm… What's your name?" Jaskier asked quietly, and the Witcher smirked.

"Letho. Letho of Gulet." Jaskier smiled weakly, angling his hand toward Letho for the man to shake.

"Well, Letho of Gulet… I'm Julian. Also known as Jaskier, renowned bard." Letho took the hand and brought it to his lips, making Jaskier blush.

"You’re the bard that sings praise for Witchers. You have my thanks. Your songs have made life easier on the path." Jaskier smiled shyly and looked down. "I am surprised, however, do you not usually travel with the White Wolf?" Jaskier's smile vanished and he closed in on himself, Letho frowned and made mental note never to bring up the wolf again unless Jaskier does himself.

"We… Parted ways. A story for another time." Letho nodded and dropped the subject. 

"Come, we should leave this place. Perhaps find an Inn so you can sleep in a proper bed." Jaskier smiled at Letho's words and the Witcher quickly gathered up the bedroll on the ground, placing his forefinger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loudly, making Jaskier wince at the volume of it, and they waited a moment before a large white stallion with black tips to its mane and tail came trotting out of the tree line.

"Come on, Jaskier." Letho grabbed Jaskier by the waist and easily hoisted the bard up onto the horse, the bard blushing immensely at how easily he was moved by the larger man and watched as Letho packed away the roll and doused the embers of the fire with dirt before hoisting himself up behind Jaskier. 

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll see what can be done." Jaskier laughed softly, shaking his head softly as he leaned back against the broad chest of the Witcher, letting the scent he loved so much surround him.

"Unless you can magically bring my lute back from ash… No… I'm good." Letho let out a low hum, glancing down at Jaskier as he kicked the horse into a gallop. Soon they were on the road and headed towards the next village and Letho's mind raced with questions.

The bard smelt _amazing_. First drawn by the scent of blood and the bandits, but when smelling the bard and seeing his state, Letho's instincts screamed at him to do what he could for the man. 

His questions could wait till Jaskier was of a healthier mindset. For now, his first task was to find the bard a new lute.


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alderman sighed but nodded, smiling sympathetically towards Jaskier as he motioned for one of the guards to get the case for the lute.
> 
> "If he is your mate, why haven't you bitten him yet?" The Alderman asked and Letho sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... *screams* ... o_o

Jaskier was traveling with Letho for the better half of a week when the first panic attack came along. Jaskier was sitting in a tavern, waiting for Letho to return from a hunt, when a group of Alpha's approached him and Jaskier did everything he could to get them to leave him alone. His last resort was when he threw his drink in one of their faces while hissing "piss off" but that only proved to piss them off more.

One of them grabbed Jaskier by the hair and hauled him across the tavern kicking and screaming, the men laughing when none moved to help Jaskier, one of them muttered quietly about how he deserved it for looking so pretty and pressed Jaskier against the wall in the alleyway and tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to think of a happier place.

The blood-curdling roar that came from the opening of the alley made them all freeze to look, and Jaskier felt relief wash over him as he saw the silhouette of Letho standing there, covered in blood with the head of some monster hanging loosely in his grip.

"Back away from him," Letho growled but the men didn't budge.

"What's it to you, freak!?" One of the men sneered and Jaskier whimpered when one of them pressed his head harder into the tavern wall. Letho's eyes narrowed on them and he growled.

"That omega is mine." Letho's voice dropped low and Jaskier tried to suppress the whine that wanted to leave him and Letho took a step towards them.

"Oh yeah? Mutant fucker is he? I don't see no mark on him." As if to make a point, one of the men grabbed hold of Jaskier's doublet and ripped it open, showing off a clean biteless neck and Letho growled still as he took another step.

"Last warning." The men all looked at one another, then at Jaskier, then back at the _blood_ soaked Witcher and finally scampered away like dogs with their tails between their legs. Letho watched them run off before his gaze slid back to Jaskier, the bard trembling as he leaned against the wall, and quickly wrapped an arm around his waist just as he started to slip to his knees. 

"Breath, little bard. Breath." Letho leads Jaskier's face to his neck and held the bard as Jaskier took deep breaths of his scent. Keeping his arm wrapped around Jaskier, Letho easily hoisted the bard up against him while Jaskier wrapped his legs around him the best he could and held on to the large Witcher's shoulders. 

Letho didn't dare let go, so he took Jaskier with him to the Alderman to collect his coin. When questioned about what happened, the Alderman paled and offered a higher price as an apology but from the corner of his eye, Letho spotted a lute hanging from the wall. 

"What about that?" Letho motioned towards it and the Alderman shuffled from side to side and Letho did something he never thought he'd do.

"Witcher's don't get to meet their True Mates, rare enough for one of you to meet yours." The Alderman nodded. "This bard," Letho hugged Jaskier closer. "Is mine. Hard to believe, I know, but he is. I found him pregnant, miscarrying, and trapped in a bandit camp to be sold to the highest bidder. His lute was lost in the fire that destroyed the town he was living in." Letho could tell the Alderman was already sold, but continued. "If you could give back the one thing to your mate that would help them heal, wouldn't you do anything to get it?" 

The Alderman sighed but nodded, smiling sympathetically towards Jaskier as he motioned for one of the guards to get the case for the lute.

"If he is your mate, why haven't you bitten him yet?" The Alderman asked and Letho sighed.

"The babe wasn't mine, obviously. He is still healing, I do not wish to push more onto him then what he has already been through." The Alderman's eyes widened a fraction and the guard came back with the case, he carefully plucked the instrument from the wall and set it in the case. Letho gently jostling Jaskier from his neck and tipped his head toward the instrument. 

The bard gasped quietly as he looked down at the gorgeous thing, a dark wood finish with intricate designs of flowers and other vines dancing along the edge. Jaskier smiled brightly for the first time since Letho had picked him up and the Witcher melted, the bard then stuck his head back into the Witcher's neck and made the Alderman laugh at that.

"I'll send you off with some basic care items for it. For your mate." Letho bowed his head and watched as the Alderman tucked vials of oil, extra string, a polishing cloth, and even the payment from his hunt into the inheritor pouches built into the lute case then snapped it closed and held it out to Letho. 

"Best of luck, Witcher." Letho gave a sharp nod and took the case, quickly exiting the house before the Alderman could change his mind with the exchange. Once they were safely tucked in their room at the Inn, Letho having called for a bath, Jaskier sat on the bed while Letho pulled off his armor. When he pulled off the top, Jaskier whined when he saw an angry claw mark running across Letho's back. 

"What's wrong?" Letho asked and Jaskier worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"You… You got hurt." He whined and Letho stared at him for a second longer before laughing.

"I'm a Witcher, bard, it's in the job description." Jaskier frowned hard at him and Letho's brow lifted slightly as he saw how Jaskier was now fiddling with his hands.

"Would you like to clean it for me?" Letho asked quietly and Jaskier practically flew from his seat on the bed and was at his side in an instant, already fussing over the slow bleeding wound, and Letho smirked. 

Not that long after Jaskier had been permitted to help, the bath arrived and was set up in the room, and Jaskier had returned to what Letho assumed was his normal self because the bard _ordered_ him to get into the water.

"Yes, sir." Letho sassed back and Jaskier blushed bright red before running to Letho's back and fishing out the kit he'd seen the Witcher store his needles and thread in and rushed back. Letho sat in the bath, leaning forward slightly, with Jaskier at his back and now stitching the wound closed. There was a long beat of silence before Jaskier began humming out of habit, efficiently threading the needle threw his skin quick enough that it barely hurt and twirling his fingers fancily around the thread to create a knot in the line then repeated. 

Letho watched the bard work with a mirror hanging across from them, smirking when he saw the easy smile decorating his face and a small bob to his head as he hummed along to a tune stuck in his head. Letho closed his eyes when Jaskier was done, cutting off the extra thread and packing the equipment away.

"Lean back," Jaskier spoke quietly and Letho did as told, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Jaskier fish about in his pack again and grab his soap. Letho's eyes snapped open and he grabbed hold of Jaksier's wrist when the bard dipped his hand in the water to wet the soap and clean Letho's body for him, his voice a low growl.

"You don't need to go that far, bard." Jaskier stared at Letho for a long time before his nose scrunched.

"I want too…" Letho searched his face, taking in a deep breath to gauge how Jaskier was feeling and all that filled his senses was hope and contentment. He released Jaskier's wrist and the bard smiled at him then resumed his task. 

Letho had closed his eyes as Jaskier went about his work, enjoying the sensations of the bard touching him. Water was poured over his head and Letho growled at the lack of warning but the boyish giggle from Jaskier was defiantly worth it, and soon Letho was clean from all blood and wounds taken care of -Jaskier found two more on his lower ribs- and Letho was heaving himself from the bath.

Jaskier squeaked and covered his eyes when suddenly his vision was full of taught ample cheeks that lead to strong thick thighs and he blushed bright red as he kept his eyes covered. Letho snickered.

"Nervous, bard?" Jaskier stuck his tongue out at him and Letho laughed as he climbed from the bath and pulled on his trousers. Jaskier dared a peek and Letho smiled at him as he folded his arms across his chest after finishing the fastening on his trousers.

"would you like to try the lute?" Letho asked and Jaskier _beamed_ , scrambling from the side of the tub and over to the case. Jaskier pulled the instrument out carefully and traced his fingers across it like one would a lover and started to pluck at the strings then began tuning it.

They both sat on the bed, Jaskier busy tuning the new instrument while Letho settled in behind him and listened when Jaskier tuned it to his perfection and began letting his fingers dance across the cords. 

Letho's eyes slipped closed as he listened, a small smile on his face as Jaskier hummed along to the notes. Letho suddenly felt angry, how could the wolf treat a creature such as Jaskier so horribly? Be nowhere around then the bard needed a friend? 

Letho opened his eyes to find the bard looking and him and smiled slightly, the bard returning the smile tenfold as his fingers plucked away at complicated tunes. The bard played well into the night, finally falling asleep just past midnight and Letho carefully set the lute down and pulled the bard to his chest and held him close. 

Letho decided on something very important. Aside from killing the Alpha that got Jaskier pregnant and leaving him, he was going to hit the wolf so hard it would make the trials look like a picnic.


	5. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You asked me once… Why Geralt wasn't around." Letho grunted quietly, looking at the bard. "He… He didn't send me away perse, but he definitely would have been less inclined to stop a Griffin from carrying me off." Letho frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Shorter chapter... But it just seemed nice to end on this note!! X3

As soon as Jaskier had a lute in hand, he felt like himself again, he started to play in taverns again as he traveled with Letho. His songs slowly changing from only about the White Wolf to a mix that included the Viper, and soon enough the Viper became just as popular, if not more, then the wolf's.

Letho sat in the far corner of a tavern, watching as Jaskier danced about the patrons and hopped on tables as he plucked at his lute, a large smile on his face while he sang. Letho began to appreciate his travel companion as more than just his mate, sure that was a large factor, but the more that Jaskier became himself again, the more that Letho learned about the bard, the more Letho wanted to keep him close.

There were nights that Jaskier had flashbacks of his time with the bandits, clutching at his stomach as he cried like a child in Letho's arms, and the Witcher wanted nothing more than to make that hurt go away but he didn't know how all he knew was that he had to hold Jaskier tight and let him get his emotions out less they drive him mad.

Letho stared at the bard over the rim of his tankard, smirking to himself as Jaskier sent a saucy wink his way while some girls just off to the side of him thought that he winked at them and giggled, all the while watching as Letho took a long drink and finished the brew before ordering another. 

When Jaskier had had enough, too tired to sing anymore, he flopped down heavily next to Letho and leaned into the Witcher's side as he lifted an arm and draped it across the bard's shoulders. The two of them practically never separated from each other.

They had been traveling together for a couple of months now, almost three, and Letho kept quiet about a particular concern of his that he knew Jaskier would bring up when it was time, and while he waited he taught Jaskier how to use a dagger properly. First was the lesion on how to skin something properly, then followed close behind that was throwing and Letho was pleasantly surprised to find that Jaskier took to that particular talent like a fish to water. Then came combat, Letho assured Jaskier many, _many_ , times that the bard wouldn't be able to hurt him but Jaskier refused and it wasn't until Letho had carved them practice daggers that Jaskier finally agreed.

They spent their nights cuddled together, Jaskier wrapping himself about the Witcher like an octopus while Letho held the bard in his arms tightly and his nose pressed into the crown of his hair. One night, while they lay together, Jaskier began talking while he drew designs on Letho's bare chest.

"You asked me once… Why Geralt wasn't around." Letho grunted quietly, looking at the bard. "He… He didn't send me away perse, but he definitely would have been less inclined to stop a Griffin from carrying me off." Letho frowned.

"Geralt isn't an easy man to know… I made myself his friend, mainly against his will, but he seemed better for it. You know? Anyways… He accidentally made a djinn attack me and hunted down a Sorceress that could heal me, obviously, we found one, I'm still here to annoy people." Letho snorted at that, grinning. "Then something happened, roofs were collapsing, and then Geralt and said Sorceress were on the ground fucking." Letho made a noise.

"I assume this was when you found you loved him?" Letho asked cautiously, not really wanting to hear the answer, but apparently, his mouth had a mind of its own.

"No," Jaskier laughed breathlessly. "It was before then, but I didn't tell him, why would I?" Letho nodded slowly. "Anyways… Hope and skip down the road a bit and we get asked to accompany this older gentleman on a dragon hunt." Letho's brow lifted as he stared at Jaskier and the bard waved a hand about. "I know! I was shocked too. Geralt was about to turn him down when in walks our lady Sorceress of crazy and Geralt changes his mind and off we go." Jaskier was moving his hands about as he explained the story, Letho smiling lightly to himself as he found it endearing.

"Two days later, I wake up alone and find they defended a dragon egg without me, got into some huge fight about what the gentleman said, who was a dragon himself by the way, and the Sorceress left." Letho could tell they were getting to a point as Jaskier's hand topped moving so animatedly, resting on Letho's chest as the bard chewed his lower lip. "If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands." Jaskier tilted his head up to look at Letho. "That's what he said to me." Letho frowned hard as he watched Jaskier, the bard resting his cheek on Letho's chest again as he continued.

"Two days before the dragon hunt, Geralt had come to our room, drunk, and coaxed me into having sex. Not very hard to do mind you, I was only pinning after the man for twenty or so years… and then he said her name. We never spoke about it, I knew he regretted it or didn't think it was a big deal because of how much of a whore I am." Letho growled quietly when Jaskier used the word "whore" and Jaskier gently pet his chest. "A few weeks later, the Sorceress finds me puking my guts out on the side of the road, and tells me I'm pregnant. I hadn't bottomed for a partner since the drunk night with Geralt." Letho's breath stilled in his chest.

"The babe… The child you lost, that was…?" Letho sat up, bringing Jaskier with him, and the bard sat in his lap and played with his fingers. 

"Yennefer and I believe so, there was no other explanation." Jaskier sighed heavily, laying his head on Letho's shoulder. "Not that the man would believe me anyway. "Witcher's are infertile, don't try to burden me with your bastard child"." Jaskier pitched his voice low in mock imitation of Geralt and Letho smirked.

"Geralt didn't even realize you were an Omega." 

"Nope!" Jaskier popped the 'p' and Letho laughed softly, pulling Jaskier back down with him as he laid down.

"So… You caught after being bedded by a Witcher." Letho said out loud, wondering.

"Seems that way," Jaskier said tiredly, snuggling in closer to Letho.

"Think it would happen again?" The question just popped out, making Letho's eyes go wide and Jaskier sat up as he stared down at the large Witcher.

"I… Uhm… Maybe?" Jaskier's head tilted as his brow lifted. "Would… Wouldn't you want it too…? I mean… I know we are sort of, going slow? What with my trauma and everything… but… Eventually?" Jaskier was babbling a little bit, Letho learned he did that when he was nervous with excitement but didn't want to get his hopes up. Letho's eyes dropped to the bard's stomach, remembering what it looked like before with even a small baby bump there, and a small pleased growl left him when he imagined it was his pup growing there.

"I… I think I do." Letho looked back at Jaskier's face and the bard smiled at the Witcher, leaning down to place a soft sweet kiss against his lips and Letho swore he was blushing as Jaskier tucked his head under the Witcher's chin and clung tightly to him. 

It took a while to fall asleep, his mind continuing to race, but Letho smiled as he closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around Jaskier. One hand settled comfortably against the bard's stomach.


	6. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck." Letho breathed and he quickly reached over for Jaskier, the bard falling into his arms and whimpering as he clawed at Letho's shirt.
> 
> "Oh, dear." Letho looked over at the barmaid as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the 'E' comes in... Apparently I REALLY liked writing Letho and Jaskier together...

Letho sat with Jaskier at a tavern, the bard having just finished his set and was now curled up against Letho's side with his arm draped across his shoulders while he counted the coin he earned.

"So… Uhm…" Letho peeked down at Jaskier when he spoke, the bard fiddling with a couple of coins. "I'm sure you're wondering… About, uhm… My heat?" Jaskier risks a peek up at Letho, the Witcher giving a soft hum as he nods.

"A little bit." Letho smiles at Jaskier as the bard fiddles with the coins still. "I did not wish to ask, or push." Jaskier smiles and dips his head.

"Do… Do you want to… Stay with me?" Jaskier looks up at Letho and the Witcher smiles. 

"Do you want me too?" Letho questioned gently and Jaskier blushed a deep red.

"I-I-I mean…" Jaskier looked back at the coins on the table, starting to push them into his purse. "Y-you've been everything… M-more then I could ask for, a-and you're a-also my true mate. Your scent… I-it's like home." Letho smiled still, watching as Jaskier fumbled over his words, his heart doing a silly flip at the bard finally calling Letho his mate. "I-I w-would like you to be with me… M-maybe bite me… I-if you want to that is!" Jaskier hurriedly said and was about to babble himself into nonsense and Letho reached out, gently grabbing Jaskier's chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted his head up as he dipped down and pressed his lips to Jaskier's.

"I want to," Letho said after pulling back from the kiss, grinning at the pretty pink covering Jaskier's cheeks. "All of it. I want to be there for you, bite you, mate you, and fully make you mine." Jaskier blushed, even more, the color creeping across his cheeks even more and tinting his ears. 

"I… I want you to, too." Jaskier blushed even more and Letho chuckled, gently running his nose across Jaskier's cheek to his neck and breathed in deeply of his scent. 

"How long do you think? Till your heat." Letho asks and Jaskier shrugs his shoulder, shoving the last of the coin into his purse and tucking it away. 

"Two more weeks? Maybe a little more." Jaskier peeks up at Letho and smiles shyly. "It… It usually happens just before winter hits fully, frost on the ground and such." Jaskier babbled again and Letho chuckled as he kissed Jaskier quiet again.

"Then we will make sure to be in a town by then to keep you taken care of." Jaskier giggled quietly, leaning into Letho's side. "I just have… One more question." Jaskier peeked up at Letho and the Witcher rubbed at the back of his neck. "What if you… You know." Letho waved a hand about and Jaskier tilted his head.

"What if I what?" Letho licked his lips and frowned a little bit, trying to find the right words but his eyes suddenly going to Jaskier's lower half explained it all and the bard smiled playfully.

"Do you think about it a lot, daddy?" It just slipped out, but still, Jaskier sat up ramrod straight and Letho's eyes widened, both of them staring at one another for a long time. "I… Sorry, I… Don't know why I said that I--" 

Letho cut off Jaskier's ramblings again with a kiss, pressing closer to him this time and loomed over his smaller body. Jaskier moaned quietly into the kiss, blushing deeply as Letho licked at his lips and teased his tongue into the bard's mouth for only a second before Letho pulled back and grinned ferally at how wrecked Jaskier looked from just a kiss.

"You can call me anything you like, my snake." Jaskier blushed harder as he bit his lower lip, wiggling in his seat and Letho chuckled as the smell of his mate's arousal seeped into his senses. "Shall we take you to the room? Before I have to kill someone for looking at you?" 

Jaskier's head fell back in laughter and Letho scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried the bard up to their room. They didn't do more than just cuddle and kiss, but that was fine with them and Letho refused to push Jaskier. 

~~~~

A week later, when Letho was returning from a hunt, he stopped by to collect his payment before getting back to the tavern. The interior was quiet save for the regular hustle and bustle of the regular patrons and Letho's brow lifted, he could have sworn Jaskier said he was going to play while he was gone.

Letho opened the door to the tavern and the stink of fear filled his senses, not just any fear, _his_ mates fear. Letho snarled and looked around the room, staring at each of the patrons and one small boy spotted the Witcher looking around and quickly -to his parent's horror- pointed into the far off corner of the tavern and Letho followed the finger. 

Jaskier was pressed against the far wall, a man looming over him, and Letho growled loudly as he stalked across the room, looming behind the alpha trying to press against Jaskier. 

"Excuse me…" Letho growled deeply. "I believe you are bothering him." The man scoffed, not turning around, and flicked his wrist in dismissal.

"Back off pal, this one is mine. I smelt him first." Letho snarled and grabbed the back of the man's throat and hauled him away from the bard. 

"He is not yours," Letho growled viciously and the man flailed about, clawing at Letho's wrist. 

"Fuck off, freak! He was asking for it, smelling as he does!" The man shrieked and Letho snarled in his ear and threw him back, the man landing on one of the tables and knocking it over.

"He can't control his scent anymore than you can think past your fucking knot!" Letho snarled as the man scrambled to his feet, growling loudly.

"You fucking mutant!" The man lunged at Letho and Letho easily blocked him, shoving him back again, and once again the man got back to his feet, this time a mug in hand and threw it at the Witcher. Letho growled and swatted the cup away easily, and sidestepped the man as he charged at him again and gut-punched the man hard enough to knock him unconscious. Letho carefully set the alpha down in a chair, snarling at the unconscious man.

"I did not hurt him beyond recovery…" Letho looked to the side, a barmaid standing there with her hands covering her mouth. "He should have left my bard alone." The woman nodded quickly.

"No, no, of course! We all advised him to leave the bard alone, I swear! He does this all the time, we are so sorry!" The woman babbled and Letho nodded slowly as he stared at her but then his head shot up as something sweet filled his senses and he quickly turned to see Jaskier, the bard leaning heavily against the wall and looked completely flushed as he stared at Letho, his breath coming out in quick short puffs.

"Fuck." Letho breathed and he quickly reached over for Jaskier, the bard falling into his arms and whimpering as he clawed at Letho's shirt.

"Oh, dear." Letho looked over at the barmaid as she spoke. "It seems your display in protecting him has triggered his heat." Letho's eyes grew wider as he looked back at Jaskier, the bards whole body trembling as he clawed at the Witcher's shirt. "We have your room all made up for you, please, go on up. First night on us, as an apology for all of this. We will even include breakfast, free of charge, for the duration of his heat. 

Letho dipped his head and smiled in appreciation and quickly pulled the bard into his arms and lifted him, grabbing their bags and Jaskier's lute case along the way and the key to the room, quickly retreating up the stairs as Jaskier's teeth nibbling at Letho's neck was starting to distract him.

"Jaskier, hang on, just wait." Jaskier whimpered as Letho adjusted him in his arms, working the key to open the door to their room. Letho had to drop their bags, as soon as he managed to get them inside Jaskier became more aggressive, now licking at Letho's neck and whimpering like a needy dog as he pressed every inch of him as close as he could to Letho while managing to rub his hips against Letho's waist. 

"Jaskier," Letho growled and gripped the bard's hips, spinning them around and using the bard's body to close the door as he locked it. Jaskier gasped and looked at Letho and the Witcher dove in, kissing him thoroughly and caused Jaskier to moan loudly and Letho licked into his mouth.

It was amazing, Jaskier was almost like a doll pressed against Letho, the bard wasn't a small man, but there was enough of a difference that left Letho amazed that they could fit together so perfectly. Jaskier's arms wrapped around his shoulders and clawing at his back while his legs hugged at Letho's waist, the Witcher growling as he pressed harder against Jaskier. 

"Letho, Letho… Daddy." Jaskier panted and moaned as Letho moved from kissing his lips to trailing open mouth kisses along the bard's neck. As soon as "daddy" slipped from Jaskier's mouth, Letho growled out loudly and gripped tightly at the bard's thighs as Jaskier whimpered and started to claw more seriously at Letho's clothing. 

"Daddy, please, please." Letho grinned against Jaskier's neck as the bard begged so prettily, pulling them away from the wall and carrying Jaskier over to the bed. He dropped them down onto the mediocre mattress and pressed himself against Jaskier's hips and began to gently rut against him. Jaskier mewled at the friction against the straining of his cock in his trousers, arching his back into Letho as the Witcher runs his hands all over the bard's body. 

Jaskier whined, his body aching, and he fought harder to get Letho's armor off and finally the Witcher got with the program and slid his hands under Jaskier's shirt and pulled it over the bards head, a grin on his lips as he nipped and bit along Jaskier's collar bone and neck. Undoing a couple of clips on his armor the top fell away and Jaskier was all too eager to get the shirt underneath it as well and throwing it away, bringing his hands down to work at Letho's trousers. 

The Witcher growled and removed Jaskier's trousers and smalls with one hand, the sweet smell of the bard's arousal filling the room as the bard's inner thighs were coated with slick, and Letho dove down like a man starving.

Letho flipped the bard with ease and grabbed hold of those gorgeous apple cheeks, kneading them gently before parting them and pressed his tongue against the bard's hole. Jaskier mewled, gripping the sheets on the mattress and pressing back against Letho's mouth as he began dragging his tongue across the bard's skin, nipping at the soft skin, and gently dipped his tongue into the bard's hole. 

Jaskier wailed, trying to press back against Letho's tongue as he clawed at the sheets, his thighs trembling as Letho's tongue did wonders to his needy hole. 

"Please. P-pleeease, daddy." Jaskier whined and Letho pulled back from Jaskier's sweet taste, licking his lips and bites gently at one of the perfect globes of the bard's ass, making him jump, and sits up on his knees as he unfolds the front of his trousers and pulls out his cock. Jaskier looked over his shoulder when Letho didn't move to do anything more, whimpering with need, and his mouth filled with saliva at the sight of his Witcher stroking a large straining cock.

"Oh, please." Jaskier whispered and babbled a slur of 'pleases' while Letho just smirked at him and continued to stroke himself.

"You want this?" He gently tapped his cock against Jaskier's rear, the bard sobbing out a moan, and Jaskier nodded so quick it looked like his head was going to roll off his shoulders and Letho smirked even more as he leaned over Jaskier's body and pressed the length of his cock against the cleft of the bard's ass and began to gently rut against him.

Jaskier whined loudly and continued to babble his begging, pressing back against Letho as best as he could with trembling limbs. One of Letho's hands took hold of Jaskier's hips while the other pressed the flat of two of its fingers against Jaskier's needy hole and without warning plunged in deep. 

Jaskier's head flew back, moaning loudly as he did and pressed his head against Letho's shoulder as the Witcher worked, spreading his fingers out and stretching the bard on the thick digits. Jaskier's body spasmed and tightened around Letho's fingers inside of him as he came, painting his front with white as he moaned loudly. Letho chuckled above him.

"Such a needy thing you are, my snake." Jaskier fought to catch his breath and Letho used that moment to press another finger inside of Jaskier's relaxed hole and made the bard whimper. "Almost ready for me," Letho whispered into his ear and Jaskier whimpered as he turned his head and mouthed at Letho's ear. 

The Witcher growled and dipped his head into the length of Jaskier's neck and growled as he bit and nibbled at the mating gland there, causing Jaskier's eyes to roll into the back of his head and moan out as his cock filled so quickly it made him light-headed. Letho grinned against his neck as he laid open mouth kisses along the length of it, wiggling a fourth finger inside of Jaskier's hole and the bard gasped loudly at the stretch, arching as much as he could into the touch.

"D-daddy, please, please, enough," Jaskier whined, trying to move his hips to fuck himself on Letho's fingers. "I-in me, please, get in me!" Jaskier whined loudly and Letho growled and grinned. 

Removing his fingers from Jaskier's hole, the bard whined at the loss, Letho lifted his hips and the head of his cock slipped down the cleft of the bard's ass and caught on the needy hole that fluttered still from his fingers. Letho wrapped his arms around Jaskier's front, placing one hand on his shoulder while the other came around and laced his fingers with the bards and held tight as he thrust his hips forward and slid into the bard's greedy hole in one smooth movement. 

Both men groaned, the tightness around Letho's cock making the man almost pop a knot right then and he pressed his nose against Jaskier's neck to collect his breathing as he pressed his hips flush against the bards, not daring to move just yet. Jaskier's body trembled in his arms, pressing flush against his as he had finally let go of the sheets and gripped at Letho's arms, holding tight to the larger man.

After a moment of just breathing together, being connected, Letho moved one of his arms and wrapped it around Jaskier's waist, hoisting it up ever so slightly, and began to move. Slowly at first, listening to the way Jaskier moaned as he was split open on his mates cock. Letho growled deep in his chest as he slowly picked up the pace, still being careful that he may hurt the bard, and was now moving just barely fast enough to count as a pounding. 

"L-letho… Daddy." Jaskier panted and Letho grunted against his neck to show he was listening. "F-faster." Jaskier panted and Letho groaned, his hips pace faltering. "Not gonna break. Do it." Jaskier dug his nails into Letho's arm. "Faster!" 

Letho growled loudly and did as Jaskier asked, his hips picking up the pace and in turn going harder, the bed below them moving with the force of his thrusts as he pounds the bard into the bed. Jaskier cried out and his body tightened around Letho, his nails digging into his arm as his mouth hung open in a permanent 'o' shape as Letho rammed into him nice and hard, angling his hips where he now hit that sweet bundle of pleasure every time he bottomed out. 

Jaskier turned into a moaning, whimpering, begging mess, trying to press harder against Letho as the Witcher plowed into him for _more_. Screw dignity, Jaskier's heat fuzzed brain decided he would die without this cock inside him whenever he could, as the bard's chin was decorated with dribbles of his saliva. Unable to close his mouth from the sheer amount of panting he was doing to try and suck in oxygen while Letho seemed to be making it his job to fuck it out of the bard.

What felt like forever was suddenly too short as Jaskier cried out when Letho slammed his lips down into Jaskier, snarling as the Witcher had shoved his knot inside the bard harshly. The smaller man squirming about and panting harder as it started to get bigger inside of him and Letho ground their hips together, creating friction for Jaskier's cock against the bed and the bard moaned weakly as he came for a third time, his cock drippling pathetic amounts onto the sheets. 

As Jaskier thought he couldn't handle anymore, Letho's knot stopped expanding and throbbed almost painfully and the Witcher let out a long deep growling snarl as he pulled Jaskier's chest up, holding him closer, and nuzzled at the bard's neck before finding that perfect spot and dug his teeth into the flesh of Jaskier's mating gland as he started to fill hit mate.

Jaskier cried out, his body spasming around the knot keeping them locked together in a dry orgasm, the teeth in his neck and the sudden rush of his Witcher's seed filling him tipped the bard over the edge for the fourth time. Jaskier squirmed and whimpered as he held onto Letho, panting hard as soon he was a limp doll in the large man's grasp. 

Letho pulled his teeth from Jaskier's neck and licked away the blood, feeling a little sheepish and he could see the skin already bruising from the force of his bite. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around Jaskier as he lay them down proper, careful not to tug anything, and lay with Jaskier spooned against his stomach.

"Jaskier?" Letho prodded gently and the bard stirred. "You alright?" Jaskier let out an almost drunk sounding giggle.

"You…" He licked his lips. "Have ruined me, for anyone else." Jaskier looked lazily up at Letho and the Witcher smirked at him.

"You have no need for anyone else, my snake." Jaskier smiled and reached back for Letho, the Witcher tucking around him more and traded lazy kisses with his bard.

It took over an hour for Letho's knot to finally go down enough where he could pull out without hurting Jaskier, the bard's nose scrunching up as he felt the rush of spent and slick leaking out of him now and Letho could only stare at it in pride and arousal for taking care of his mate so well and seeing the result leaking from him. Jaskier jabbed at him and Letho snickered, pressing the bard back onto the bed and kissing him breathless before standing and grabbing food and drink for his mate. 

~~~~

On the second day, Letho asked Jaskier to bite him. That round of Jaskier's heat particularly rough as the bite aroused the Witcher more then he thought it would. And left them both breathless and a little sore.

~~~~

When Jaskier's heat ended on the morning of the third day, the bard looked petrified and when Letho asked him about it Jaskier just stared for a long time before finally answering.

"My heats are always six days." Letho stared in awe at Jaskier and quickly pulled the bard into a tight hold, nuzzling along his neck as a rumble started in his chest. He knew Jaskier was scared, but he promised he would take care of Jaskier, of both of them. 

"I want to take you to Kaer Morhen," Letho said suddenly and Jaskier leaned back to look at him with a lifted brow. "If anyone has answers about your fertility with Witchers… It might be the old wolf, Vesemir. He stays at the keep most of the time now, so we have to go there if we wish his counsel."

Jaskier nibbled on his lower lip, staring at Letho's chest for a long time before he gave a small nod.

"Y-you'll protect me…? F-from Geralt?" Jaskier asked and Letho growled.

"Always. That whoreson hurt you, in more ways than one. He has a date with my fist." Jaskier laughed quietly at the choice of wording and pressed himself against Letho's broad chest, nuzzling against the large Witcher as he was engulfed by strong arms. 

"I will always protect you, my snake. Always." Jaskier almost seemed to purr as he hummed happily, relaxing into Letho's hold and quickly falling asleep. 

Letho stayed awake for a while longer, his eyes locked on a particularly interesting part of the ceiling as he began making plans for their journey up the mountain.


	7. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Letho, you giant! Didn't expect to see you her-- Is that a mating bite?!" All the Witcher's stopped and looked at one another and Yennefer perked up with curiosity. "Vesemir, you gotta see this!" Lambert called again in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Witcher dirt bath!!

Geralt watched his brothers and mentor fuss over his Child Surprise, the poor girl bone-tired if the bags under her eyes were anything to go by. Geralt felt a little guilty, riding Roach almost ragged in his haste to get them to Kaer Morhen, to get Cirilla to safety.

Along the way, they ran into Yennefer, the sorceress exhausted and healing from the battle at Sodden Hill. Geralt had asked the sorceress to come with him, for Cirilla, and the woman hesitantly agreed but on the condition, they stopped somewhere along the way. Geralt griped and groaned but one look from the princess and the Witcher was folding like a cheap skirt. 

Geralt was pleased to learn that the village was along the way and moved with haste to get whatever Yennefer needed to have done out of the way so they could get to Kaer Morhen before the pass closed for the winter. However, when they arrived at the village, something in Yennefer snapped.

It was destroyed. Every house was burnt to the ground or in shambles, the odd ghoul littering the area as they ate the decaying flesh of the people killed. Yennefer had let out a lengthy slur or "no's" and ran through the village with Geralt hollering her name, he swore loudly and ran after her, telling Cirilla to stay on top of Roach, and killed the ghouls that tried to get at the Sorceress. 

Yennefer stopped in her tracks when they reached the path to what was once a lovely cottage, now burnt to a crisp and fallen in on itself. Geralt didn't think he'd ever seen Yennefer cry, watching as she ran to the remains of the cottage and began pulling and pushing broken pieces out of her way, looking for something, but when she stumbled on an item that made her freeze the tears got stronger as Yennefer openly _sobbed_.

Yennefer dropped to her knees and picked up a small trinket and leather pouch, holding them to her chest like it was precious, and Geralt walked over to her. His fingers barely touched her shoulder and she was on her feet screaming at him to not touch her and stormed off, going back to Roach and climbing up behind Cirilla, leaving Geralt utterly confused. 

That was a little less than a week now, and Yennefer refused to talk to Geralt, conveying messages to him through one of his brothers or Cirilla. Geralt rubbed his hands over his face and sighed in exasperation at everything that has been going on and with this new attitude from Yennefer, he was lost.

Everyone's attention lifted from what they were doing just outside the main door of Kaer Morhen, the Witcher's all taking a deep breath to scent the wind and Lambert looked at Vesemir.

"A horse? Was someone else going to winter here?" The youngest Witcher asked and Vesemir shrugged his shoulders and motioned his head to Lambert, a silent order to see who it was. Lambert quickly ran off while Geralt moved closer to Cirilla before they all slowly started to walk towards the gate, Lambert's voice suddenly cutting the silence.

"Letho, you giant! Didn't expect to see you her-- Is that a mating bite?!" All the Witcher's stopped and looked at one another and Yennefer perked up with curiosity. "Vesemir, you gotta see this!" Lambert called again in delight.

The old wolf walked in front of the group and reached Lambert quickly, the two wolves standing at the gate now and staring at the large Witcher in front of them. Vesemir's eyes went immediately to Letho's neck and sure enough, the top edges of a mating bite could be seen peeking out of the edge of his armor. 

"Letho." Vesemir greeted coolly and dipped his head.

"Vesemir." Letho echoed, mirroring the head bow before looking back at the old wolf. "I know it is a bit late for the warning, but I wished your counsel on a… Delicate manner." Letho spoke and suddenly a 'poof' was herd and snow exploded at the back of Letho's head.

"Call me delicate again and I'll fucking ream you." A voice sounded from behind Letho and the Witcher just smirked at the shocked expressions of the two wolves and turned out of the way to reveal his horse and the person sitting on top, wearing the Vipers winter cloak.

"I wasn't calling _you_ delicate, my snake." The person crossed their arms over their chest and scowled at Letho.

"Uh-huh, and the reason you didn't let me walk, _at all_ , was because…?" The person said and Letho opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it and looked away. "That's what I thought. Can I get down now?" Letho nodded slowly and moved to help the person down but suddenly there was a snowball in the person's hand, a silent threat, and Letho held up his hands in surrender. 

"Letho… Who is your guest?" Vesemir asked cautiously and watched as the person swung themselves off of the horse and plopped onto their feet in the snow.

"This is…" Letho sighed and looked at the other person and they nodded under the large hood on their head. "This is Jaskier." 

"As in Geralt's bard?" Lambert asked and while Letho growled under his breath, Jaskier rolled his eyes, and Vesemir cuffed Lambert over the back of the head, the others had finally reached the gate and Yennefer's whole face changed.

"Jaskier!" The Sorceress all but flung herself at the bard, wrapping the man up in her arms and hugged him so tight Jaskier started to flail a bit and she let go. "Oh, you're ok, you're alive!" She was checking him over, hands on the side of his face, and moving it side to side to check for injury and before she could do anymore touching, Letho pushed himself between them with another low growl. 

"Jaskier?" Yennefer asked quietly and the bard wormed his way past Letho, gently touching the large Witcher's arm to talk him, and finally pulled the hood down to look up at Letho properly. 

"Letho, Yennefer took care of me. I told you." Jaskier spoke softly and some of the tension eased from the Witcher's shoulders. 

"Jaskier, what happened to you?" Yennefer prodded as Jaskier stood in front of her again, Letho at his back, and Yennefer's eyes fell onto his suspiciously flat stomach and she frowned. "Oh… Oh, Jaskier." Her eyes quickly darted back to his face and the bard self consciously put his hands against his belly.

"Bandits showed up, about a week after you left, took anything valuable… That included omega's." Yennefer sucked in a breath and frowned still as she looked to his stomach.

"I should have put warding… Should have… _Something!_ " Jaskier quickly shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, no. It's okay." Jaskier kissed her knuckles and Yennefer smiled sadly. "I might have never met my mate if anything was different." Yennefer's eyes snapped up at him.

"I'm sorry," She grinned broadly. "Did you just say, mate?" She teased but when Letho grunted behind Jaskier everyone froze in place. 

"Wait… Jaskier…" Yennefer paused as she looked between the two of them. "You're mate is a Witcher?!" 

The younger wolves exploded, Lambert's "You can't be serious!" was covered by Eskel's "That's a thing!?" to Geralt's loud scoffing and "Impossible", but Vesemir growled loud enough to drown out his pups and silence them with a lift of his hand. The old wolf's eyes stuck on Jaskier as he took a step forward. 

"True mate?" Vesemir asked sternly and Jaskier shrunk back just a little bit as he gave a small nod. "You both bit one another?" Jaskier gave another nod and tilted his head ever so slightly to show off the bite decorating his neck and Vesemir gave off a low humming noise, his eyes darting to Letho and held out a hand towards Jaskier. "May I?"

Letho stared at the old wolf for a moment before giving a small nod of his head and Vesemir looked at Jaskier for silent permission and the bard tilted his head more. Vesemir stepped closer, leaning in close and ghosted his nose across Jaskier's neck and breathed in deep and a small smile appeared on his lips before leaning back.

"I'm sure you both have questions. I am certain I can answer most of them for you. Come." Vesemir shooed away Lambert and Eskel from blocking the door and walked inside, Letho and Jaskier close behind but Jaskier froze just as he passed the gate as his eyes fell on Geralt. The white-haired Witcher's face showed many emotions in a split second, confusion, pain, annoyance, and finally fell into anger. 

"The fuck you bring him here for, Viper?" Geralt growled at Letho, completely ignoring Jaskier and the bard frowned hard as he lowered his head. 

"Watch what you say, Wolf," Letho growled and Geralt rolled his eyes while suddenly Cirilla shot from his side and ran to Jaskier.

"Jaskier!!" The girl squealed and jumped into open arms, Jaskier smiling wide.

"Princess! I'm so glad you're safe!" Jaskier smiled wide and spun the girl around a couple of times before setting her down on her feet again, smiling as she giggled.

"Jaskier…" Letho growled in exasperation. 

"Oh shush, daddy. Comment one more time on my "condition" and I'm going to ask one of these fine Witcher's or my darling Yennefer to throw you into a lake." Jaskier growled and Letho sighed loudly as he took the reins of his horse and pulled the beast towards the stables. 

"Condition? What condition?" Geralt asked, a moment of concern flashing across his face.

"He's pregnant," Letho called over his shoulder and everyone paused. Lambert and Eskel looking at each other while Yennefer took one look from Jaskier and Letho then to his belly and a small smile grew on her lips while Cirilla clapped in delight and Vesemir gave a fond shake of his head. 

"What? He can't be, Jaskier's not an omega." Geralt stated confused and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"I took suppressants, oh great wolf." Geralt rolled his eyes and Jaskier could sense the insult coming along before he saw the annoyance on Geralt's face.

"So what, you just thought to attach yourself to another Witcher to father your bastard child? What is wrong with you, Jaskier?" Geralt growled and before Vesemir could even begin to correct Geralt, to reprimand him, Letho dropped the reins of his horse and roared as he charged at Geralt. 

The larger Witcher colliding with the White Wolf and both went tumbling to the ground, growling and snarling at one another, and Letho began beating on Geralt. Every instinct in his body screaming at him to defend his mate and babe from the insulting words and potential threat that the wolf was proving to be. Letho's fist connected with Geralt's jaw, splitting the skin, while Geralt kneed him in the gut and they rolled away from each other. Letho's lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Apologize!" Letho spat, growling loudly. 

"Fuck you! I will not apologize for speaking the truth! He's a whore!" Geralt yelled and Letho charged again, his fist connecting with Geralt's nose while the Wolf's fist landed on Letho's cheekbone. Both Witcher's skin splitting open and Geralt's nose giving a deafening crunch and then they were both on the ground again. 

Jaskier held Cirilla close as she stared in shock at the behavior from the Witcher's, the two young wolves shaking their heads from Geralt's words while Yennefer stood at the ready to blow them both back if they got too close to Jaskier. Geralt landed a rather savage looking hit to Letho's throat and Jaskier let out a weak whine as he watched his alpha roll away holding his windpipe and Vesemir had had it. 

"Enough!!" The old Witcher yelled and both Eskel and Lambert threw signs at the fighting Witcher's, Aard, and knocking them both on their asses. Jaskier passed Cirilla to Yennefer and ran over to Letho, fussing over the Witcher as he checked his wounds, quiet little whines leaving him as he did so. 

"Geralt!" Vesemir yelled and the Wolf flinched. "I taught you better! What the fuck has gotten into you? The moment Letho attacked you should have been answer enough!" Geralt growled as he rolled onto his knees.

"It proves nothing! They share a bite, that's it! There is no way that the bastard child in his gut is a Witcher's child!" Geralt spat blood on the ground and growled as Eskel helped him to his feet roughly. 

"Melitele preserve me… You fucking idiot! Do you not remember anything you were taught during your training!?" Vesemir yelled and Geralt scowled at the ground. Eskel and Lambert both looked at each other and shrugging.

"What are you getting at Vesemir?" Yennefer pipped up and Cirilla looked on with growing interest. 

"Everyone has a mate, everyone has a true mate. It is rare to find them in one lifetime, and Witcher's have a luxury of living for more than one." Vesemir's eyes cut towards the pups. "Every person is made for a reason. To become a Sorceress, to become a Witcher, or…" Vesemir trailed off and looked at Jaskier. "To be the perfect omega and give a Witcher children." 

Everyone looked at Jaskier and for once the bard wasn't sure if he liked being in this center of attention. 

"Jaskier's body was born with a naturally enhanced fertility. Call it magical, whatever," Vesemir scoffed. "But his body is able to take the seed of a Witcher and reanimate it, letting it take hold and create a child," Vesemir smirked playfully at Jaskier's blush and the bard pressed himself against Letho's chest to try and hide it.

"Bull shit!" Geralt snarled. "I fucked the little slut. Nothing came of that." Jaskier suddenly whined like he was shot with an arrow and clung to Letho tighter, the large Witcher wrapping the bard up in his arms tightly and snarled at Geralt. 

"But it did." Yennefer said and walked to stand in front of Geralt and the Witcher frowned. "That village I asked we stop by on the way here? I had set Jaskier up in a cozy cottage there, a safe place for him to have his child… At least I thought it was safe." Yennefer frowned, shaking her head and looked at Geralt, glaring at the Witcher before looking back at Jaskier. "What happened to the child, Jaskier? You were months along when I left you."

Jaskier frowned, clinging tighter to Letho and the Witcher gently nuzzled his hair, whispering something to him and Jaskier barely nodded.

"The bandits that took Jaskier denied him food and drink for two days. Giving him enough water to survive but lose the child." Yennefer took a sharp inhale and Cirilla frowned and ran over to Jaskier, hugging him from behind. "I found him when he was in the middle of it all… Helped him through it. We gave the child a fire burial, so she would not be dug up and eaten by some necrophage." Yennefer nodded slowly, looking down.

"She?" Vesemir asked and Letho nodded, turning to look at the old Witcher. 

"The child was small, but was developed enough that with scent and careful examination you could tell." Geralt scoffed.

"Why would you examine the corpse of a child that did not know life?" Letho turned a glare on Geralt.

"So that she could be named, you whoreson." Geralt frowned hard, his eyes dropping to Jaskier as the bard trembled in Letho's arms. Vesemir let out a low noise, nodding slowly with a grim look on his face.

"Vesemir?" Eskel asked and they all looked at him. Vesemir waved a hand about, sighing. 

"A long time ago, omega's were actually a common thing here." The young wolves frowned in confusion but let their mentor talk. "Not many, mind you, but enough to be used to their presence here. They each had a bonded Witcher, their true mate. While some Witcher's were created, others were being born naturally," Vesemir looked over at Jaskier. "Few of those born were females. Female omegas, every one of them, and each one was trained in battle as a Witcher should, but they were never allowed to leave the keep. Too precious to lose to the jaws of some creature. 

"These women, our women, were our last line of defense. Fighting harder than other Witcher's because we were their children, those that had children fighting even more ferocious than the others." Jaskier stared at Vesemir as he spoke, the old Witcher's eyes becoming distant and sad and suddenly Jaskier gasped in understanding and Vesemir smiled sadly. 

"My mother gave her life trying to protect children when the soldiers came during the sacking of the keeps, pushing them into the mountains while fighting off many that would harm them." Lambert frowned and looked at Eskel, the scarred Witcher's head hung low. "You boys won't remember much about this, you were too fresh on the path, too much energy to want to return to the Keep during winter. So when you returned after the fight, the only thing you thought to mourn were your brother Witcher's and not the mothers who helped train you."

Geralt stared wide-eyed at the ground, hanging on every word Vesemir spoke. His eyes trailed over to the bard, and he frowned as he saw Letho gently petting the top of his head while Jaskier cried quietly into his chest. Geralt looked back at Vesemir, shocked to see the old Witcher glaring at him. 

"We treat omega's with the respect they deserve. Not yell at them on mountain tops and throw them away." Geralt flinched like he was struck. "Yes, Yennefer told me about what you said to the bard, Geralt, and seeing him now…" Vesemir looked over at Jaskier, the bard now gently touching Letho's split lip as if it would heal magically by the touch. "I can not begin to fathom." 

Geralt hung his head and Vesemir turned to head toward the Keep. Letho picked up Jaskier and Cirilla both, making the girl giggle loudly, and carried them to the stairs before setting them down. He smacked Jaskier's rear playfully and made the bard yelp and swat at the Witcher, Letho chuckled softly and watched as Jaskier took Cirilla's hand and walked inside with her, the young girl suddenly a volcano of questions.

Letho walked back to his horse, glaring at Geralt another time for good measure before leading the beast inside the stable. 

"C'mon, brother. Let's get your nose set." Geralt looked at Eskel as the scarred Witcher smiled sadly and held his brother's arm as he walked them inside the Keep. Geralt let himself be led by his brother, a sense of dread overtaking him.


	8. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sword in his grip clattered to the ground as he cupped one hand over his mouth while the other went into his hair and gripped tightly. The instincts Geralt tried so hard to ignore were rearing an ugly head and he was headed down a spiral. 
> 
> "I guess reality finally hit our dear wolf." Jaskier frowned at Yennefer's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackle*

Things settled into a strange sort of normal after the explosion on the first day. If he wasn't with Letho, Jaskier was with Vesemir in the library or sitting with Ciri, the young princess demanding of attention from the omega so he started to teach her how to play the lute. 

When Jaskier first gave the instrument to her, Geralt made a smart comment about it being different and asked if he lost the other to which Jaskier calmly replied that he was too busy being forced to miscarry their child to worry about his lute, which, Jaskier helpfully added, was burnt to the ground along with the cottage he was staying in. Geralt shut up for the rest of the day after that, his brothers giving him disappointed glares while Vesemir and Yennefer shook their heads at him. 

Jaskier didn't react. He knew Geralt, he knew that the White Wolf was still in denial about it all, even with Vesemir's words. Geralt was that type of person that without proof, he didn't believe it, so Jaskier did his best to ignore the hurtful words from the Witcher. It was only when the scent of pine, Letho's smell, started to seep into the bard's scent did Geralt start to falter. 

Geralt found his eyes lingering on the bard whenever they were in the same room, trying his best to pry his eyes away and focus on something else, but it didn't work. When he was training with Letho, the larger Witcher throwing him about harder then what was normal for training, and Geralt caught the smell of wild berries on the larger man. Geralt got smacked over the head with a training sword in his distraction.

Eskel was starting to worry about his brother around the third week after Letho and Jaskier had shown up, the White Wolf was starting to get seriously distracted. Vesemir even told the wolf not to do any work on the keep, the old Witcher worried that Geralt would fall off the fucking walls in his current state. Lambert even began worrying when Geralt stopped retorting to any verbal jab he threw at the wolf. 

It all came to a head in the middle of winter, barely two months after the pair had arrived, Eskel and Geralt were training in the courtyard together while Lambert was showing Ciri how to use a bow. Yennefer and Vesemir overlooking the training wile Letho and Jaskier made their way over. Jaskier had been suffering from his morning sickness once again for the past week, and Letho tried to give the bard as much privacy from the others as he could so whenever the bard felt nauseous, Letho took him to a private space to get better again.

"My, my, don't you look lovely!" Yennefer praised as Jaskier blushed, folding his hands over his belly. 

"Shut up." Jaskier griped and Yennefer laughed, gently poking his cheek as Jaskier came to her side while Letho made his way to the courtyard to check in with Lambert and Ciri. 

"I'm surprised you are showing so soon." Yennefer said as she gently tapped her hand against the tightness of his doublet around his belly, and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen my mate? The man is the size of a troll!" Jaskier could hear Letho bark a laugh. "Yeah, I'm talkin' about you!" Jaskier smirked as Letho looked up at him and blew a mocking kiss in his direction, making the bard roll his eyes and look back to Yennefer. "Besides… I haven't quite lost the weight from… Before… So, I think I'll be bigger in general." Yennefer gave a small nod and smile as she bent slightly and traced her fingertips against the small pudge and started to whisper sweet nothings to it, making Jaskier roll his eyes.

Geralt watched the whole thing from his position in the courtyard, his eyes slowly growing with as dread and realization hit him like a boulder. He stopped mid stance and stood limp, his eyes wide as he stared at Eskel in front of him.

"Geralt?" Eskel prodded, drawing everyone to look at them. The sword in his grip clattered to the ground as he cupped one hand over his mouth while the other went into his hair and gripped tightly. The instincts Geralt tried so hard to ignore were rearing an ugly head and he was headed down a spiral. 

Jaskier frowned as he watched from up high as Geralt stumbled back a step before dropping to his knees in the mud of the courtyard and Jaskier realized, his eyes falling to his stomach swell then towards Yennefer.

"What do I smell like?" The sorceress looked at him funny but leaned in and took a quick smell of his neck. 

"Like fresh pastry, berry of some kind and…" Yennefer's brow lifted some. "Pine?" Jaskier looked back at the courtyard.

"The baby is going to have some of his father's scent…" Yennefer's eyes trailed to Letho as the large Witcher looked curiously at Geralt and she made a noise. 

"I guess reality finally hit our dear wolf." Jaskier frowned at Yennefer's words, staring at Geralt as the Witcher now had both hands in his hair and pulling, hard, while curling in on himself. Jaskier looked up to see Letho walking over to Geralt, kneeling beside him and resting one hand on the middle of his back. Geralt flinched at the touch but didn't move otherwise and Letho spoke quietly to him and waited, after a moment Letho looked up at Jaskier and waved the bard over.

Jaskier moved quickly, running carefully down the snow-covered steps and went to Letho. The large Witcher motioning for Jaskier the sit in his lap so he wouldn't get cold or dirty and Jaskier moved about dutifully. 

"He's shutting down," Letho spoke quietly, just enough for Jaskier to hear but not the others. "I suppose the reality of what he's lost finally caught up with him." Letho leads Jaskier's wrist to hover just in front of Geralt's nose, giving the wolf not choice but to smell him. "He needs an omega's comfort… and while I severely hate it, you are the only one here."

Jaskier nodded in understanding, leaning his head back against Letho's shoulder and gave the Witcher a sweet kiss to the cheek, a small reassurance, before looking towards Geralt. The wolf's fingers slowly unflexing from gripping his hair and loosely grabbed onto Jaskier's arm, holding onto the scent. What surprised him most was the whine that left Geralt before his shoulders started to shake, he could vaguely hear Vesemir and Yennefer corralling the others back into the Keep while he and Letho sat with Geralt, the wolfs whole body trembling now as a broken sob forced its way out of the wolf.

Jaskier's eyes went wide and he looked at Letho, the Viper's eyes sad and jaw set while his hands at Jaskier's waist tightened ever so slightly and the bard looked back at Geralt. Jaskier wanted to pull Geralt toward him and hug him close, but he also didn't want Letho to get the wrong idea, every instinct in his body telling him to make his alpha feel better. Wait, what? 

Jaskier's brow furrowed as he pressed harder against Letho. Letho was his alpha, Geralt was an emotional whirlwind of pain, so why did his brain say 'his' alpha? 

Letho watched Jaskier from the corner of his eye, the sudden change in his scent as it filled with confusion made Letho want to keep an eye on him. The Viper surprised himself when he was the first to go towards Geralt to try and comfort the wolf, even more, surprised that he doesn't feel as conflicted with letting Jaskier soothe the wolf. He makes a mental note to talk to Jaskier about all of this soon, right as soon as Geralt calms down. 

It felt like forever until Geralt finally started to uncurl himself, blinking past red-rimmed eyes and looking over at Jaskier. He frowned deeply, looking at the bard and opened his mouth to speak but nothing back out, his eyes dropping to the ground again as he grunted and tried to make words happen. Jaskier couldn't help it, he started laughing, startling both Witchers.

"Unreal… You _finally_ have a realization and you still can't put your feelings to words!" Jaskier laughs, leaning into Letho as he folds his arm across himself and laughs harder. Letho grins at Jaskier and gives Geralt a look that made the White Wolf scowl and rolls his eyes, the three of them unrealizing that Geralt still had hold of Jaskier's one arm.

"Oi! The three of you done? You're going to freeze your cocks off!" They looked up to see Lambert standing at the top of the stairs, finally realizing how dark it had gotten outside, and they stood. Letho kept Jaskier in his arms, hoisting the bard up with him as he stood, and only then did they realize that Geralt still had a hold on Jaskier's arm and the wolf quickly let go.

That evening Jaskier sat particularly closer to Letho, grounding himself, while still making jokes with the other Witcher's. Everyone's eyes taking turns to rest on Geralt as the wolf poked at his food instead of eating and even joined in willingly to clear the table when everyone was done. 

Jaskier and Letho shared a look as Geralt disappeared from the room and Letho took Jaskier's hand, bidding everyone goodnight, and took his mate to their room. Jaskier held tightly to Letho's hand, his mind still a jumbled mess, and curled into the large Witcher when they sat on the bed. 

"Jaskier…" Letho's voice was soft and the bard looked up at him, the Witcher smiled and traced his fingers across Jaskier's cheek, opening his mouth to talk again but was cut off by a knock at the door. The pair looked at one another before Letho spoke in a louder tone. "It's open." 

They watched as the door slowly opened, the hinges squeaking loudly, and Geralt now stood in the arch. The wolf looked lost, uncomfortable, pulling on his fingers as he stared at the ground for a long time, his eyes slowly lifting to meet the couple. 

"I…" Geralt's voice cracked so he took a second, swallowing and clearing his throat. "I'm sorry… Jaskier." Geralt's voice was quiet. "For that, I did to you, for… for what I said, on the mountain." Geralt frowned hard. "I… I didn't mean it. Any of it… A-and if I'd just… Looked for you, went after you sooner, then…. Then none of this would have happened to you. You wouldn't have… H-have l-lost the pup… O-our pup… It would… It…" Geralt's voice trailed off and he shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head as if the tears pooling in his eyes would magically go away.

Jaskier frowned softly and looked back at Letho, the larger Witcher nodded some, and Jaskier jumped to his feet. Walking over to Geralt he reached out and took his hand, the Witcher flinching slightly at the sudden contact but Jaskier held it firmly, and Geralt finally opened his eyes to look at the bard.

"She, not it." Jaskier tilted his head back to point at Letho. "He helped make the burial for her." Geralt choked on his breath, staring at Jaskier's face. "I... Ah… I named her Lily. So you know." Geralt let out a weak wet laugh, wiping at his face with his free hand.

"Of course you'd name the pup after some fucking flower." Geralt said exasperatedly fond and Jaskier smiled lightly, squeezing his hand. 

"Things are not right between us, Geralt." The Witcher nodded. "But I do accept your apology, for all of it. It's a start." Geralt kept nodding, pressing his hand to his face and Jaskier smiled sadly as he reached up and gently cupped Geralt's cheek and brushed the tear trails there. Letho watched them, his brow furrowed as he pressed his thumb against his lower lip and gnawed at the inside of his lip, wondering. He didn't feel the urge to kill Geralt for being so close to Jaskier, he didn't want to smash his head in any more than normal, and he felt calmer watching Jaskier bring comfort to the wolf.

A thought suddenly hit Letho, pausing mid bit on his lip, and a small curious smile spread across his lips. This was something he'll have to think about, maybe push the limits of. Later. Letho looked up to see Geralt quickly tuck his face into Jaskier's neck and give the bard a quick hug before fleeing the room and the stunned blushed face of his mate looking back at him made him chuckle softly. 

Oh yes, definitely something to test.


	9. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you love me, as I love you. The wolf will always be important to you, my snake, I understand that." Letho gently traces his thumb across Jaskier's lower lip. "I meant what I said today, about giving you what you need to be healthy, and if Geralt is needed for that, then I will tolerate him…" Letho smirks. "Plus, him being closer means he's easier to punch." 
> 
> Jaskier stares at Letho for a long time before bursting out in laughter.

After Geralt's apology, things went back to normal… Ish. There was one very big difference now, and that was Geralt doted on Jaskier about as much as Letho did. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the Viper to finally have enough of Geralt's shit and run him threw with a blade, but it never happened. 

First, it was small things, Geralt making a plate of food for the omega, giving him extra of his own plate just as Letho does. Geralt making sure Jaskier was comfortable where ever he was at, one night he even vanished when Jaskier shivered and came back with a giant blanket from the wolf's room that was large enough for the omega and both Wolf and Viper to get under. 

Then it turned into bigger things, Geralt would hesitantly run his nose across Jaskier's neck to scent him then pull away like he was smacked even though Letho simply grunted and just resumed whatever it was he was doing. Geralt even risked one evening and pulled Jaskier onto his lap at lunch, the omega blushed so red he looked ill and Letho still just grunted and stuffed bread in his mouth. 

"Okay, that's it!" Lambert smacked his spoon down on the table after watching Geralt _hand feed_ a piece of bread to Jaskier. Everyone looked at the young Witcher, brows lifted and some heads tilted. Yennefer smirked behind a piece of bread. 

"Problem, Lambert?" Letho asked, popping a piece of carrot from his stew into his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lambert yells, pointing to Geralt. "He mistreats your mate, knocks him up, insults him when he arrives, and you for that matter, and you're just… Just…" Lambert's brow furrows, a large frown on his face, as he looks between the three of them. 

Jaskier's scent turned sour with sadness and shame, both Geralt and Letho now growling at Lambert for making the scent of happy omega change. 

"I am letting Geralt make it up to the omega he rejected and the pup that was lost. Do not mistake my tolerance for Geralt's behavior towards my mate to be anything other than what _he_ needs to be happy, and healthy." Letho leaned forwards when he said all this, finally leaning back in his seat when done and grabbed a piece of bread for himself. 

Lambert stared wide-eyed at Letho, brows high on his forehead, and after a moment he grudgingly dug into his stew. Shoveling the food messily into his mouth and ignoring the look Geralt was giving him.

"It was not uncommon for other Witcher's to dote on another's mate, so long as the primary alpha approved," Vesemir said suddenly, making Lambert glance over at the old wolf and scoff. 

"So what? I'd be able to hand feed the bard too?" Lambert snarked and Vesemir smirked as Letho let out a loud short bark of laughter.

"As if I'd ever let _you_ touch my mate." Letho grinned as Lambert sputtered, the Viper pointing his spoon at Eskel. "That one, maybe," Then pointed the spoon at Yennefer. "Her, only if I had to leave and didn't know when I would return. She's already taken care of him in the past," Vesemir then pointed the spoon at Vesemir. "Definitely would let him father him, but nothing more." 

Lambert's jaw dropped as he watched Letho's explanation, Eskel trying desperately not to laugh.

"What about me, Letho?!" Ciri pipped up and the Viper grinned and looked at the girl.

"You? Are you sure you could handle it? You're rather small." Letho teased and Ciri sputtered.

"I'm not small! I'm growing!" Letho grinned at her words, giving a sagely nod.

"Perhaps, perhaps. We will have to wait and see, hmm?" Ciri clapped and declared loudly that she would put everything she had into her training so she could look after Jaskier and her little siblings, the bard blushing a deep red at her words.

"Siblings?" Jaskier squeaked and Ciri smiled widely over at him.

"Well, yeah! You spent a lot of your winters in Cintra with me, you are pretty close to being a dad, so… Your babies would be my siblings!" Ciri declared rather loudly, and proudly, making Jaskier turn bright red, and Geralt stare at the bard in wonder. 

"You wintered at Cintra?" Geralt asked quietly and Jaskier nodded some as he looked at his hands.

"Well... I mean… Yea? I wanted to keep an eye on her for you, tell you if anything was happening that needed you to come get her…" Jaskier fidgeted, nervous, and a small smile fell on Geralt's face and the wolf leaned over slightly and placed a soft kiss on Jaskier's cheek, making the bard squeak rather loudly.

"Thank you." Geralt whispered and Jaskier nodded quickly before inching away and curling into Letho's side, burying his face into the Viper's neck. Letho's arm coming to snake round Jaskier's waist and held him tightly as his eyes slid over to Geralt and stared the wolf down till he looked away and ate his own meal, Letho dipping his head and placing a kiss to the top of Jaskier's hair that made the bard nuzzle in even closer.

Later that evening, Letho held Jaskier close, his arms wrapped around the bard with one large hand resting on top of the omega's distended belly while Jaskier drew shapes on his chest. Letho stared at the ceiling, his thoughts racing, and he opens his mouth suddenly, a question just popping out.

"You still love him, don't you?" His voice is quiet, calm, and Jaskier's drawing stopped and his head shot up, staring shocked at Letho. 

"W-what?" Jaskier squeaked and Letho smiled at him.

"Geralt. You still love him." Letho tilted his head, lifting one hand to put underneath for support. Jaskier worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"I-I… I mean… In a way? I think?" Jaskier looked down, worrying his lip harder. "I-I mean… I love you, of course, I love you! You're mine a-and… and I'm yours." Jaskier looked up at Letho's face. "B-but I loved Geralt for over twenty years… I-it's… Hard… To stop? E-even after everything he's done. I know he's doing it cause he's scared, th-that he doesn't understand…" Jaskier looked down again, frowning hard, and Letho smiles as he moves his hand from under his head and griped Jaskier's chin to tilt his head.

"I know." Letho dips his head down and steals Jaskier's lips in a deep kiss, kissing him breathless. When he pulls back, Letho grins down at the needy look on Jaskier's face.

"I know you love me, as I love you. The wolf will always be important to you, my snake, I understand that." Letho gently traces his thumb across Jaskier's lower lip. "I meant what I said today, about giving you what you need to be healthy, and if Geralt is needed for that, then I will tolerate him…" Letho smirks. "Plus, him being closer means he's easier to punch." 

Jaskier stares at Letho for a long time before bursting out in laughter, curling into Letho's side, the Viper joining in with his own low chuckling as he presses his nose into Jaskier's hair. Once his laughter died down, Letho peeked at Jaskier and smiled down at the bard and gently brushed his fingers along the side of Jaskier's belly. 

"Tell me what you are thinking." Letho prodded gently and poked the bard's shoulder. 

"I… I know I told him I forgive him, but I can't trust him. I want to, trust him I mean, but…" Jaskier trailed off and Letho nodded slowly.

"You are scared he will jump off the cliff again and take his rage out on you." Jaskier nodded, biting his lower lip and Letho smiled. "Tell you what…" Letho grabbed his chin and tilted his head up again. "How about we make him really work for it." 

Jaskier stared at Letho, mouth slightly parted as he inhaled sharply as he thinks about it.

"H-how do you mean?" Jaskier asked quietly.

"We put him to work, really work. To earn your trust back, at least a little. We will see if he makes it, or breaks." Jaskier worried his lip again, staring off at nothing. "If he breaks," Letho adds sensing the worry. "Then I'll beat him so bad he can't move for a year." 

Jaskier laughed again, smiling up at Letho and moves himself up and straddles the Viper's waist. 

"Okay." Jaskier smiled and Letho reached up and pulled him down, capturing his lips again in a deep kiss as he wraps his arms around him. Jaskier moaned softly into the kiss and Letho quickly spun them around and loomed over the bard, kissing down his throat now. 

"We'll start right away, yes?" Jaskier nods slowly, smiling up at Letho as the Witcher's hands roam all over his body and made his mate sing for most of the evening before finally letting sleep take them, his mind racing with ways he could push the White Wolf.


	10. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really, Lambert? Really?" Letho growled and the younger Witcher had the decency to look a little sheepish, opening his mouth to speak but Geralt spoke first.
> 
> "That's exactly what that means."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly and runs away*

The next morning Letho woke early, pressing small kisses to Jaskier's hair and face till the bard stirred awake enough for the Witcher to let him know he would be leaving, a small smile on his lips as when he crawled out of bed the bard wormed across the bed and smothered his face into Letho's pillow. The Witcher shook his head fondly and brushed the bard's hair back once before getting dressed in a white shirt and black trousers and headed down into the main hall.

He was surprised to hear voices in the main hall, he could tell one was Geralt but the other… No, that was definitely Yennefer. Letho frowned hard and slowed his pace, walking lighter, to keep from being detected by the other Witcher, and crept closer till he was able to hear them properly. 

"I just…" Geralt started but trailed off and Yennefer made a noise.

"If you didn't make that wish, where do you think you'd be?" She asked quietly.

"Probably bleeding out in the middle of nowhere." Geralt grunted and Letho rolled his eyes.

"Want to know where I know you'd be?" Geralt grunted in affirmation. "You would be at the coast. Taking nearby monster contracts to keep your omega fed and happy, with one and a half kids." Yennefer stated as if it were fact and Geralt snorted.

"One and a half? What'd I do, have a legless child?" Letho rolled his eyes again at the gruff voice and Yennefer snorted.

"Half meaning one on the way, moron." Yennefer stated and Geralt made a low noise. "You would be with Jaskier, enjoying your children, mated, and when the time came you would have brought them here so they could learn how to protect themselves, and if they so chose too, fight monsters like their father."

Geralt made a noise and Letho inhaled deeply. Would Jaskier be with Geralt if the wolf wasn't so stupid? Probably. Would he have ever met him? Letho shook his head, not wanting to think about it. When their conversation lulled out, Letho was about to come around the corner when suddenly Geralt spoke again.

"What about us?" Letho's brow lifted high as he looked at the opening of the doorway. 

"What about us?" Yennefer echoed. "We were never supposed to be attached as we are, Geralt. You know this." Geralt grunted. "Alpha pairs never work out anyway, and besides, if you felt the same you would have tried bedding me the moment we get here." Geralt grunted again. "We don't have to sleep together to get along, Geralt. In fact, I think it's better, for both of us, we never were a good pair." 

Geralt let out a small laugh, grunting again with mirth and Letho knew Yennefer was smiling at Geralt as the wolf stared at his hands. Letho figured he's eavesdropped enough and finally came around the corner, seeing Yennefer and Geralt sitting together at one of the tables, across from each other instead of side by side, and Letho grunted his greeting.

"Good morning, Viper!" Yennefer chirped and smiled. "Where is our dearest omega?" She glanced behind him as if Jaskier would suddenly appear.

"He's tired, letting him sleep," Letho grunted as he got himself a mug of water. Yennefer grinned widely.

"I can imagine, what with the way he was screaming your name last night." She goaded and Letho just grinned while Geralt cleared his throat and looked away. Letho looked at the wolf and grinned even more as he could see the embarrassment practically _rolling_ off of Geralt.

"What can I say… I know how to take care of him." Letho stated and dropped down on the bench next to Geralt, nudging his shoulder as he took a drink from his mug. "Need to speak with you." 

Geralt's brow lifted as he looked at Letho, the Viper staring right back, and Yennefer suddenly felt uncomfortable and rose from the table.

"Right, well, I'm going to head back to my room. Maybe check in on Jaskier in a little while?" She looked to Letho and the Witcher gave her a nod of permission, she smiled and bowed her head before leaving the room. Letho's eyes followed after her until her form went around the corner, the Viper remaining silent as he listened to her footsteps till they were too far away, only then did he start talking.

"What are your feelings for Jaskier?" It was blunt, he knew it, but he didn't have time to pussyfoot it. Geralt choked on his saliva. 

"Excuse me!?" Geralt stared wide-eyed at Letho like the large Witcher had grown another head.

"What are your feelings to him? It's not that hard a question, wolf?" Letho growled in mild annoyance and Geralt swallowed hard, looking away. They sat in silence for a long time, Geralt fiddling with his hands and random things on the table while Letho watched him.

"I… I think I like him? Love him… Whatever…" Geralt said, glaring off to the side and Letho snorted.

"You think?" Geralt growled and threw his hands up.

"Alright, fine, I do! Maybe! I don't know! It's confusing! He has you now! Why are you even asking me?!" Geralt growled and folded his arms over his chest like an angry child and Letho snorted at the behavior. 

"I think… You love him but you don't know how to handle it, so you take your anger out on him instead because you're scared." Letho stared at the liquid in his mug, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "He loves you too, so you know." Letho lifted the mug to finish the liquid inside as Geralt's head snapped towards him with an auditable snap.

"Why are you telling me this?" Geralt narrowed his eyes on Letho and the Witcher shrugged. 

"Because he loves you but doesn't trust you, and it's hurting him." Geralt frowned at the words, his eyes falling to the tabletop as a loud huff.

"How exactly do you think I should fix it?" Geralt asked and Letho hummed quietly.

"How much do you want to earn his trust back?" Letho glanced at Geralt and the wolf chewed his lower lip for a minute before turning to Letho.

"I would do anything to make it right." Geralt states completely serious, Letho takes a long deep inhale, scenting the honesty coming off the wolf, and suddenly his lips spread into a large feral grin.

"Good." Letho smacked the mug down on the table and stood, grabbing Geralt's arm and hoisting the wolf up with him. "We start now."

~~~~

When Jaskier wakes, it's with fingers carding threw his hair and the smell of lilac and gooseberries surrounding him. He makes a noise and burrows his head into Letho's pillow harder before rolling over and blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he stares up at Yennefer, the Sorceress smirking at him as she sits at the edge of the bed while continuing to brush his hair.

"Good morning, sleepy." She teases and Jaskier humphs quietly and burrows into the blankets.

"Sh'up. I'm growing a person." Yennefer laughed quietly and gave a small nod.

"Ah, yes. A person sired by someone as large as a troll… That has bound to be plenty of work." Yennefer smirked as Jaskier made a quiet whining noise, lifting her hand from his hair and gently bopped the end of his nose.

"Come on, it's almost midday and you need food." Jaskier made another noise.

"But it's warrrrrmmmmm." He whined and Yennefer rolled her eyes.

"Your mate says he has a surprise for you." That woke Jaskier up, he was slowly sitting up now and looking at Yennefer.

"Surprise…?" The woman nods, smiling some, and ushers Jaskier out of bed. "What sort of surprise?" Yennefer shook her head, smiling still as she threw a change of clothes at Jaskier. 

"No idea, but I am told you will enjoy it." She laughs as Jaskier grumbles, pulling on a normal shirt and pants. He pauses, staring down at the ties and bites his lip hard when he realizes he can't get them done-up proper and tries to fight back the sudden rush of tears filling his eyes. He doesn't win.

"Whoa, hey!" Yennefer says in shock as suddenly Jaskier is crying like a baby and only cries harder when he tries to make it stop.

"What happened?!" Yennefer steps closer to him and gently grabs his hands as he tries to wipe his face of tears. 

"M-my trousers… T-they… They…" He trails off and just cries as Yennefer looks down and smiles softly.

"It's okay, it's okay." Yennefer lets go of Jaskier's hands and twiddles her fingers ever so fancily and suddenly Jaskier's pants are just the right size and the ties do up themselves. Yennefer gently cups his cheeks and brushes his tears away as his crying tapers off into small hiccupping. 

"Better?" She asks gently and Jaskier nods ever so slightly, she took his hand in hers and smiled as she leads him from the room despite his weak protesting and walked them till they reached the door to the main hall.

"Wait here." She ordered softly and quickly vanished behind the door, Jaskier could hear her talking on the other side but before he could think to lean in to listen better the door opened again and Letho stood there and took him in.

"Oh, my snake." He smiled gently and pulled Jaskier into his arms and kissed him sweetly. Jaskier melted into the touch, practically purring as he nuzzled into Letho's chest when the kiss was broken.

"Better?" Letho murmured into Jaskier's hair and the bard laughed softly, giving a small weak nod. Letho pulled back ever so slightly and smiled at him, gently brushing his thumbs under his eyes to help soothe some of the red puffiness from the crying.

"Come, I have something you will like." Jaskier snorted, smiling up at Letho as the large Witcher took his hand.

"I keep hearing that. How do you know I will like it?" Jaskier questioned and Letho grinned as he pushed open the door and pulled Jaskier through. The wolf Witcher's, minus Geralt, were all seated around the fireplace in the main hall, all of them turning to look at the pair as they walked in, Ciri smiling wide and waving at him energetically while Yennefer smiles and runs her fingers threw the girls hair. 

"Why do you look like you were crying?" Lambert blurts out and Eskel smacks him over the head as Jaskier frowns lightly.

"Because I was… Ass hole…" Jaskier mutters and Lambert frowns.

"Uhm… Why?" Lambert asks hesitantly, frowning as he watches Jaskier be lead to sit in the pushiest single chair in the whole keep that was moved to the front of the fireplace.

"Because apparently being pregnant means I cry when my pants no longer fit." Jaskier pouts as he is sat down and Lambert smiles some.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you need them adjusted… I'm sure one of us can help you out." Everyone turned shocked expressions onto Lambert and the young Witcher frowns. "What?! I can be nice! Fuck off." Lambert folded his arms over his chest, pouting, and everyone shared a small laugh before Vesemir piped up.

"Alright, Letho. Why are we all here?" Vesemir tilted his head as he spoke and Letho smiled.

"Well… I did say it was a surprise for my snake, but I suppose it can be counted for you all as well since I never said anything to any of you save for Yennefer." Letho looked at the Sorceress. "Thank you, by the way, for your contribution." 

"Oh please, it was entirely my pleasure." Yennefer grinned as Eskel gave her a questioning look and Letho called over his shoulder. 

"Geralt, you can come in now. Remember what we spoke about." Letho smirked as everyone gave him a questioning look but then turned to stare at the door at the far side of the hall opened with a loud squeak of its hinges.

Letho stood just beside the chair as Jaskier got comfortable, everyone waiting patiently while looking at the open door. Letho was about to say something, goad the wolf into getting out there already, but then Geralt showed. Lambert had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep quiet, a promise made to keep silent until told otherwise, and Eskel bit the inside of his cheek while Ciri pressed her face into Yennefer's chest. Vesemir remained as straight-faced as he always was with his arms folded over his chest. 

Geralt, while dressed in barely loose enough pants, walked barefoot across the hall and his typical black shirt was replaced with something else entirely different and Jaskier's mouth dropped open and quickly looked at Letho who just looked at him and grinned, flicking his chin towards Geralt and Jaskier looked back. 

Geralt's upper body was decorated in a lace "shirt", the sleeves long and pillowy, the flowery pattern in the lace against his pale skin making every blossom stand out, even more, the middle of the lace around Geralt's midsection covered by a dark crimson corset threaded with white silk ribbon, the same flower design of the lace decorating the edge of the corset and tied tight enough to make Geralt's pectorals stand out more exaggeratedly then normal.

Geralt had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks but kept his eyes on Jaskier as he walked across the room, the alpha's hair loose from any ties and framing his face perfectly, just enough scruff on his face to make the odd strand catch and stick before being knocked loose and falling back into place. Jaskier stared wide-eyed as Geralt approached, the wolf stopping just in front of the bard.

They stare at each other for a long time and Geralt suddenly dropped to his knees in front of the bard and tilted his head to the point his hair split and exposed the long column of his neck and leaned forward ever so slightly so his forehead was just barely not touching Jaskier's knee. Jaskier stared wide-eyed as Geralt lifted one hand, palm up, and held it out to Jaskier to accept.

Jaskier stared wide-eyed and looked back up at Letho, the Viper smirking as he looked at Jaskier then at Geralt and gave a small chuckle.

"The choice is yours, to accept his submission, or to throw him away just as he did to you," Letho spoke factually and Jaskier could see the flinch of Geralt's fingers at the words.

"B-but… But alpha's don’t… They don't submit to omega's…" Jaskier stared at Geralt, the wolf tilting his head back to meet Jaskier's eyes.

"This is my apology. A proper one… Not just in words." Geralt spoke quietly, self-conscious of the eyes of his family at his back. "Everything I am, everything I will be, it's yours. Yours and your mate, to do with as you see fit. To make up what I have done wrong." 

Jaskier stared stunned at Geralt and quickly looked at the others, Yennefer was smiling with glee while the three other Witcher's had various looks of shock on their faces and Ciri just nodding her head vigorously at him. Jaskier looked up at Letho again, a questioning look on his face and Letho just shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk. 

"The choice is yours, my snake." Jaskier looked back at Geralt with those words from Letho and he chewed on his lower lip. His eyes flicking between Geralt's eyes to his open hand then back. 

He thought hard about it, about the things Geralt had done and said to him, about the little girl who he would never meet, about everything that could happen, the words that could possibly be thrown, the actions that could cause hurt. Jaskier chewed his lower lip harder as he stared at Geralt's hand but a fluttery feeling in his belly made him pause, his eyes unfocused as he concentrated on that instead, the more he thought positively about it all, the more the fluttery feeling was there. When his thoughts turned negative and thinking about rejecting Geralt, it all but stopped.

Jaskier blinked and refocused, his eyes jumping to Geralt's and seeing the concern there. Jaskier's eyes went back to Geralt's hand, staring at it for a long time before lifting his own, he hesitated for a couple of seconds more before he traced his fingers across Geralt's palm, making the wolf flinch, and slid his fingers further across till his wrist matched with Geralt's and he rubbed his scent against Geralt's skin before sliding his hand back and resting it in Geralt's open hand. 

Geralt's shoulders visibly relaxed and his eyes slid closed, leaning forwards and pressed his forehead against Jaskier's knee.

"So… Wait." Lambert's voice cut the silence. "Does that mean Geralt is now Jaskier's bitch?" Eskel punched Lambert on the back of the head and Jaskier stared at the younger Witcher before bursting out in laughter as Letho shook his head at them. 

"Really, Lambert? Really?" Letho growled and the younger Witcher had the decency to look a little sheepish, opening his mouth to speak but Geralt spoke first.

"That's exactly what that means." Geralt answered his brother and both Lambert and Eskel choked on their spit while Vesemir had a particularly proud look on his face as he grinned at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher staring only at Jaskier as the bard stared opened mouthed and wide-eyed at the wolf.


	11. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What'd you do to get him to do it?" Jaskier asked and Letho grunted softly in question.
> 
> "Whatever do you mean?" The large Witcher looked down at Jaskier.
> 
> "There is no way that Geralt would have done what he did without a push… Or punch." Jaskier looked at Letho and the Witcher smiled.

After Jaskier had accepted Geralt's display, the wolf had settled on his knees at his feet. Jaskier was confused, so confused, he stared at Geralt next to his legs for so long Letho was start was starting to wonder if the bard was broken. 

"You can touch him, you know, my snake," Letho whispered quietly to Jaskier and the bard flinched a little and looked up at Letho, his eyes still wide and unbelieving.

"I… Ah… I think someone needs to pinch me?" Jaskier mumbled softly and Lambert laughed quietly while Eskel smiled, Letho reached over and pinched his mate's cheek, making him squeak.

"Ow!" Jaskier rubs his cheek, blinking rapidly, then looks at Geralt and his mouth falls open. "This seriously just happened? I didn't dream it up?" He looks back at Letho and the Viper laughs.

"No, my snake, you did not dream it. Geralt has given his life to you, to prove how serious he is to making everything up to you." Letho looks at Geralt and reaches over, taking Jaskier's wrist in hand and placed the bard's hand on top of Geralt's head. Jaskier kept staring, his fingers itching to move, and Geralt waited for a moment before leaning into the touch. Jaskier's fingers then finally began to move, threading threw the silver strands of Geralt's hair.

"I'm almost jealous. Should I grow my hair out?" Letho growled and Jaskier giggled, looking up at the Viper as he gently gripped Geralt's hair and tipped his head back in invitation and Letho dipped down to lay a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I like you like this, love," Jaskier smirked up at Letho as the Viper blushed, the other younger Witcher's in the room gagging playfully. 

"Letho, I still don't understand why _we_ are all here." Lambert snarked and Letho looked up at the youngest wolf, smirking.

"Ah, yes." Letho leaned up and gently tapped Geralt on the top of the head. "Our wolf wishes to apologize to you all as well." Jaskier tilted his head up at Letho, the use of "our" standing out immensely. 

"Wait, seriously?" Lambert looked at Geralt. "What for?" Geralt sighed softly, looking at the floor. 

"My behavior, since Jaskier's arrival has been… Inexcusable." Geralt looked up towards Ciri. "I've been unfocused, rude, and ignoring you, Ciri, I'm sorry." Ciri smiled wide at Geralt and the Witcher looked to Vesemir. "I've been shameful, acting stupidly, and unbecoming of who you raised me to be, I am sorry." Vesemir waved his hand, smiling at Geralt. "I have been an unfair brother," Geralt looked at Lambert and Eskel. "I've been rude, disregarding your concern and care, ignoring you to dwell in my own rage and confusion… I am so, so sorry." 

Eskel and Lambert shared a look before looking back at Geralt and smirking at him, Eskel gave him a small nod while Lambert just flipped him the bird and Jaskier laughed softly. Geralt smiled, and Jaskier twirled his fingers in the silver strands of his mane and Geralt leaned into the touch.

"Hey, where's mine?" Yennefer joked and everyone looked at her, Jaskier's brow lifting some and smirking at her while Geralt scoffs.

"You need one?" Geralt asks, his head tilted, and Yennefer laughs. 

"Ouch, Geralt. My feelings are hurt." Yennefer places a hand on his chest and feigns hurt while Ciri giggles next to her and Geralt rolls his eyes.

"You'll live." Everyone laughs at that and Jaskier leans back so that his head was resting on Letho's hand that was resting on the back of the seat. The Viper smiled down at his mate and turned his hand so that he could gently rub the base of Jaskier's head with his fingers and the bard's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the touch. Geralt's head tilted up suddenly when Jaskier's stomach decided to let itself be known, a small smirk on his lips and the bard's face was a bright crimson.

"I think someone needs food." Geralt stated and slowly stood while Letho nodded.

"He did miss breakfast, wanting to sleep." Letho grinned at the bard. "Have you become lazy, my snake?" Jaskier gasped and looked at Letho while Geralt chuckled and left towards the kitchen.

"Excuse you! We'll have you cook the next child, yes?" Letho laughed loudly, dipping down to kiss Jaskier's lips again and Jaskier rolled his eyes. Reaching up, Jaskier wrapped his arms around Letho's neck and pulled the large Witcher over while he moved about the chair, it took a moment but eventually, the pair settled with Letho in the seat and Jaskier resting happily in his lap and nuzzling his neck. 

When Geralt returned, he had a bowl of berries and a plate of cheeses, meats, and bread. Letho took the plate while Geralt found perch on the arm of the chair, Jaskier being completely ridiculous and not even bothering to move much save for lifting his head and opening his mouth for Geralt to feed him the berries. 

Vesemir watched the trio while the others struck up a conversation around them, absently rubbing a hand across his chin. He observed as Letho nuzzled his nose across Jaskier's neck while the bard licked the tips of Geralt's fingers as the wolf fed him berries and Geralt just smirked at him, the more surprising was when Geralt held out a berry for Letho, the Viper accepting the offered fruit, and then resuming feeding the bard. 

"You work well together," Vesemir said offhandedly and made the trio pause and look at the old wolf who flicked his hand about. "Regardless of what has happened, you three seem to have settled into an understanding that will benefit you all."

The trio looked at each other and Letho shrugged with a smirk at Jaskier who wrinkled his nose and looked at Geralt who just shrugged and offered another piece of fruit. Vesemir chuckled softly as Lambert suddenly jumped up and pranced over, leaning on Geralt and asked to be fed one of the berries but received a punch to his gut instead and a very angry snarl of "these are for Jaskier" that caused Eskel to burst out in laughter.

Later that afternoon, while Jaskier watched the wolves train, Letho stood next to the bard and Jaskier smiled as he watched Geralt smack Eskel on the rear with his blade when the other Witcher stumbled. 

"What'd you do to get him to do it?" Jaskier asked and Letho grunted softly in question.

"Whatever do you mean?" The large Witcher looked down at Jaskier.

"There is no way that Geralt would have done what he did without a push… Or punch." Jaskier looked at Letho and the Witcher smiled. 

"I simply asked him if he wished to make it up to you. He said he would do anything to earn your trust back." Letho glanced at the courtyard when Lambert yelped rather loudly, seeing Ciri laughing as she pointed at the Witcher who was now covered in snow. 

"That so?" Jaskier asked quietly, he too looking at the courtyard again. 

"My snake," Letho gently gripped his chin and made him look at him, a small smile on his face. "He is yours, always has been, while I am yours and you are mine. He needed a push, a helping hand so to speak, but I trust he will work tooth and nail for you now that he's come to his own realizations." 

Jaskier's brow pinched as he looked up at Letho, his lips pressing into a small pout and Letho just laughed and kissed him. 

"Oi! Get a room!" Letho looked at Lambert as the Witcher snarked and Jaskier giggled. 

"Don't tempt me! We'll keep you up all night again!" Letho called out and Jaskier giggled as he pressed himself to Letho's chest while the youngest Witcher gagged. Geralt rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked over at the pair and Letho grinned at him.

"Wolf, you should make dinner for the little bird. I am going to take him to our room, you should join once you have food for Jaskier." Letho calls out and Geralt nods, watching as the Viper picks Jaskier up bridal style and carries the blushing bard into the keep. 

"You are tired, it's been a long day," Letho said with a small smile and Jaskier blushed, tucking himself close to the Viper's chest and smiled.

"Seriously… You get to grow the next one." Letho snorts and grins as he kicks open the door to their room and settled the bard down on the bed, brushing hair back from his face and watches as Jaskier's eyes start to droop and closed. 

Letho watched as Jaskier slept, smiling as the bard curled around his belly and hugged it as he nuzzled his face into Letho's pillow and let out a happy humming noise in his sleep. When the door opened slowly, Letho looked over to see Geralt coming in with a large plate full of food in one hand and two bottles of wine in the other, Letho brought his finger to his lips in a quiet gesture and Geralt nodded as he set the bottles down before closing the door. 

"Vesemir sent up honeyed wine for Jaskier, he promises it has no liquor in it." Geralt speaks quietly as he sets the plate down. Letho gives a small nod and smiles as he steals a small piece of meat from the plate. 

"Come, sit. Let's talk." Letho smiles at Geralt and motions to one of the other chairs in the room, watching as the wolf finds a spot after he collected the bottles of wine and set them on the table next to their food. 

"I figure we can talk more, about…" Letho waved his hand vaguely around all three of them. "All of this." Geralt nodded some.

"I, ah… I wanted to ask you about it all as well." Letho smiled at Geralt and nodded, reaching for the wine and pouring out two glasses.

"We might need more of this though." He waved the bottle about and Geralt snorted.

"Let me run and get more. Then we talk." Geralt smirked and Letho laughed quietly. The wolf leaving and returning with more bottles, and another plate of food, rather quickly. Both Witcher's settling in to speak, quietly, while the bard got his rest.


	12. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let out a fairly loud breathy moan of "Yen" and everyone froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING~!!!

When next Jaskier woke it was to laughter and playful snarling. 

"Bull shit." Letho's voice was light and teasing. 

"And yet true." Geralt grunted and Jaskier opened his eyes staring at the view in front of him. He blinks a few times, thinking he was seeing things, as Geralt and Letho were sitting close enough to touch elbows.

"There is no way he would enjoy that," Letho growled as Geralt took a long drink from his mug.

"He did! I may have been drunk, but I wouldn't lie about that." Geralt chuckled and Letho groaned as he tipped his head back. 

"That… Seems so unpleasant, though." Letho huffed then chuckled and Geralt rolled his eyes. 

"Ask him if you think I'm lying." Geralt tipped his mug toward the bard, smirking as Letho turned to see Jaskier with his eyes open.

"Ah, hello my snake. Sleep well?" Letho smiled as Jaskier sat up on the mattress, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaskier asked sleepily and Letho waved him over. Jaskier slid off the bed and shuffled over, Letho wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled the still sleepy bard into his lap and hugged him close. 

"Geralt here is telling me about the biting," Letho said and Jaskier choked on his spit, coughing hard as he looked between the two of them and blushed bright red.

"How much of that night do you remember!?" Jaskier was fully awake now, watching as Geralt pulled a free mug over and poured out some of the honeyed wine for him. 

"Most of it. The alcohol didn't kick in… till the end…" Geralt trailed off and frowned hard. "I… Remember what I… Did…" Geralt frowned harder. "I'm sorry." 

Jaskier took the mug offered by Geralt and took a small sip, staring at Geralt as the Witcher sat back down and pushed the plate of food toward him.

"But… I do remember how much fun you had." Geralt teased and Jaskier rolled his eyes as he took a piece of cheese from the plate. 

"Screw you, dear Witcher. You try loving someone for twenty some odd years and finally having them touch you." Jaskier snarked and Geralt blushed ever slightly and looked to the side and Jaskier stared at him for a moment before gasping.

"Seriously?! You emotionally constipated ass hole!" Jaskier throws a piece of bread at Geralt and the Witcher catches it with his mouth. "Called out Yennefer's name to just make it worse?" Jaskier growled and Letho snorted while Geralt held up his hands.

"No, no, that was entirely the fault of the alcohol. A terrible excuse, I know, but it just… Happened." Geralt frowned and looked to the side and Jaskier sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It seems the wolf is a biter," Letho smirked and Jaskier rolled his eyes again as he looked at Letho.

"He's an ass." Letho barks a laugh and Geralt's head dips like a scolded dog. Jaskier looks over at him and huffs, reaching over to flick his ear gently. 

"Don't pout. You were an ass." Jaskier says softly and Geralt just nods, still keeping his head bowed, and Letho smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed Jaskier's cheek.

"Why not let him make it up to you, my snake?" Jaskier tilted his head and looked at Letho, his brow lifting while Geralt looked confused. 

"Make it up to me…?" Jaskier questioned while staring at Letho but the large Witcher didn't say anymore, he just pulled Jaskier in close and kissed his lips sweetly once, twice, then deepened the kiss till he had the bard a whimpering mess. Jaskier clung tightly to the front of Letho's shirt, looking completely wrecked by the time the larger Witcher pulled back from sucking on the bard's tongue, leaving it hanging out as he grinned and peeked over at Geralt. 

"See?" Letho grabbed Jaskier's chin gently and turned his face to look at Geralt, Jaskier's heart picking up pace as he saw the white-haired Witcher trying to hide his face, his form of blushing, behind a curtain of hair while fidgeting in his seat.

"Wouldn't you want to make it up to him, Geralt?" Letho asked coyly and the wolf flinched slightly. "I mean… You did fuck him _drunk_ , and leave him." Letho grinned at him and Geralt swallowed hard enough that even Jaskier could hear it.

"Wait… Wait… hold on…" Jaskier pipped up and looked at Letho. "You don't mean that h--" Letho kissed Jaskier on the lips, silencing him, then picked up the bard and walked over to the bed and deposited him on the mattress. 

Letho looked over at Geralt, smirking, and tilted his head toward the mattress. The wolf looked hesitant for a second before standing from his seat and walking over and Letho grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to Jaskier. 

"Well, wolf? Are you going to make it up to him?" Letho smirked as he sat at the edge of the bed while he gently pressed Jaskier back so he was lying on his back, both men looking at Geralt as the white-haired Witcher stared stupidly at them.

"Are you serious, Letho? He's your mate!" Geralt sputtered and Letho nodded.

"If I wasn't serious, I would not have mentioned it," Letho said with an eye roll and Geralt snorted. The wolf reached over and hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on top of the small bump of Jaskier's belly, his fingers slipping under the bard's shirt and sliding up. Geralt never let his eyes from Letho's face as he lifted Jaskier's shirt, his fingers dancing across the small bump, and Jaskier shivered at the touch.

Letho watched as Geralt's fingers shook while lifting the bards top, probably thinking that Letho would lunge if he went too far, so Letho smirked and grabbed Geralt's hand in his and shoved it up Jaskier's shirt even more and making their fingers brush across Jaskier's nipple. Jaskier shivered at the touch and flinched in surprise making Geralt look hesitant but Letho just grinned more, releasing Geralt's hand trailing his own back across Jaskier's body and making the bard shiver. 

Geralt bit his lower lip and stared at Letho longer before finally daring to dip his head down and press his face into Jaskier's neck and the bard moaned quietly when Geralt's lips pressed against his neck. Letho just grinned as he danced his fingers across the laces of Jaskier's trousers, pulling at them playfully while Geralt's hand finally gets with the program, fingers tracing across Jaskier's chest and pinching at the nubs of his nipples making Jaskier's body twitch. 

Letho continued to smirk while undoing the laces fully now, his fingers toying teasingly around the open fabric and the start of a tent as Geralt teases his nipple and neck. Jaskier's hips twitch up while he presses into Geralt's mouth, letting out a harsh gasping noise as the wolf nips at the smooth column of skin, Letho smirked as he looked at Geralt at Jaskier's neck. 

Letho smirked when he noticed Geralt's other hand twitching, unsure where to put it, and reached over. Geralt flinched when Letho grabbed his other hand, pulling back enough from Jaskier's neck to look at the Viper, a coy smile on Letho's face as he took Geralt's hand and shoved it down Jaskier's pants making both wolf and bard yelp out in surprise.

"What? It's hard to make it up to him while you're second-guessing everything, Geralt." Letho said and Geralt growled quietly at him. It was official, Geralt didn't care if Letho suddenly ripped his head off, he swung his body up and over top Jaskier's. Geralt kept his face pressed firmly to Jaskier's neck while his hands worked, one pushing his shirt up higher while the fingers of his other hand wrapped around Jaskier's cock and began a slow stroking motion.

Jaskier moaned, arching into the touch as he reached around and gripped the back of Geralt's shirt and the wolf smiled as he nipped at the bard's neck once again. Letho leaned back and smirked, resting on the balls of his hands as he watched as Geralt's hands worked across Jaskier's body. Pushing the bard's shirt up and finally over his head as Jaskier whined from having to let go of Geralt's back to have the shirt removed but Geralt shushed him with a gentle kiss to the side of his lips. 

Letho folded one leg over the other lazily, watching as Geralt trailed from the bard's neck and laid kisses, licks, and bites across Jaskier's chest and down over his stomach, being extra careful of the bump while hooking his fingers around the rim of Jaskier's trousers and pulled them down as he went. 

"Oh… Oh gods," Jaskier panted and leaned up just enough to watch Geralt lick a stripe up the underside of his belly. "He's not going to… Is he?" Jaskier looked at Letho and the large Witcher smirked with a shrug and Jaskier let out a surprised moan as Geralt's hot mouth swallowed his cock down. "Oh sweet Melitele, he did." Jaskier panted and Letho laughed quietly while Geralt rumbled around the meat in his mouth. 

"Enjoy it, my snake." Letho leaned over and started to kiss Jaskier, pressing the bard back into the mattress and swallowed down every moan Geralt pushed from the bard as he worked his mouth across Jaskier's cock. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Geralt pulled off his dick and Jaskier whined at the loss, Letho pulling up enough to see what Geralt was doing and lifted a brow as he watched the wolf lift Jaskier's legs and wrap them around his shoulders as he dipped his head further down.

"Oh!" Jaskier cried out and his hips bucked, pressing into Geralt's face, and Letho leaned up more to see what the wolf did. Grinning, Letho watched as Geralt had moved further down on Jaskier and was now licking the slick from the bard's hole, licking inside to get more, while his hands gently massaged the globes of Jaskier's ass. The bard was a squirming mess, clinging to Letho's arm as the large Witcher watched Geralt eat his mate out. Jaskier surprised himself, coherent enough to be the little brat that he was, as he fast reached his peak, hips moving against Geralt's tongue, he let out a fairly loud breathy moan of "Yen" and everyone froze. 

Jaskier blinked as he collected himself, looking up at the shocked face of Letho then over at the distraught look on Geralt's face. Jaskier shrugged playfully and grinned.

"Sucks. Doesn’t it?" Jaskier asked breathlessly and Letho burst into laughter, rolling onto his back as he held his gut. Geralt sat stunned, staring wide-eyed up at Jaskier's shit-eating grin, before shaking his head and letting out a low growl.

"You little shit." Geralt growled and pushed Jaskier's legs off his shoulders. For a moment, Jaskier was worried he went too far, but when Geralt grabbed hold of his thighs and wrapped them around his waist and just shoved his cock into him, Jaskier was almost glad he did it. 

The bards back arched high as he moaned loudly, Geralt burying himself to the hilt inside of Jaskier and both men groaned when he was fully seated. Letho wiped his eyes and looked over, smirking at Jaskier as the bard whined and tried to move his hips to make Geralt move, but the wolf had a firm grip on his hips to keep him still.

"You deserved that one, wolf." Letho snarked and Geralt rolled his eyes with a playful smirk.

"Shut up, Viper." Geralt growled and finally started to move his hips. He didn't start slow, he just fucked into Jaskier, and Letho watched with a lifted brow at the lack of fanes.

"Seriously? That's how you fuck?" Letho rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. I'm amazed you get anyone off." Jaskier smirked as Geralt growled at Letho's words.

"Who said he got me off?" Geralt's hips stilled at Jaskier's words, staring down at the bard, and Letho laughed again.

"Really?!" Letho asked, rather loudly, and Jaskier shrugged.

"I was happy to have the man I loved for twenty years touch me, I never said he was considerate in pleasure sharing." Jaskier shrugged and Geralt felt his whole ego deflate. Letho smirked, noticing the way Geralt was now hesitating and rolled onto his feet and bounced up behind Geralt's body. Jaskier's brow lifted, intrigued.

"Look," Letho placed his hands on Geralt's hips. "Slowly, at first." Letho pressed his hips against Geralt's and used them as well as his hands to guide Geralt. Moving their hips slowly while Jaskier made soft little keening noises at the slow drag. "See how it gets him worked up?" 

Geralt nodded slowly, watching Jaskier's face but also hyper-aware of Letho's body pressing against his back.

"Good. Once you feel his hips start to wriggle," Just as he spoke, Jaskier's hips moved up against Geralt's, pressing for more. "Like that, go faster. Angle your hips," Letho dipped his hips and pressed Geralt's up, making both wolf and bard gasp out. Geralt because he could _really_ feel the outline of Letho's cock in his trousers at this angle, and Jaskier before the head of Geralt's cock pressed right into the sweet spot. 

"See?" Letho grinned as he used Geralt's body to fuck into his mate, grinning, even more, when Geralt's body trembled in his hold when he tightened his grip on the wolfs hips. Soon they were all a pile on the bed, Letho leaning over Geralt and pressing his forehead into the wolfs shoulder while Geralt's face was pressed into Jaskier's neck, laving kisses and licks against the mating bite and the skin just to the side of it, Jaskier's hands not knowing were to grip and settling with one of Letho's shoulder while the other was threaded into Geralt's hair.

Letho growled as he latched his teeth onto Geralt's neck, holding tight there as he stared down at the pleasure drunk face of his mate. Jaskier's head tilted back, brows furrowed in pleasure and mouth open wide, he moved Geralt's hips faster and Jaskier let out a high pitched moan. Geralt's teeth latching onto the skin just beside Letho's mark on his neck and digging in deep just as his knot caught on Jaskier's rim far sooner then he thought possible and Letho let out a low rumbled, pleased with this, and began moving Geralt's hips in a slow thrusting grind.

Geralt let out a deep growling moan as he was pressed into Jaskier, his teeth now breaking the skin and causing Jaskier's body to tighten up around him as he spasmed with his release, Letho's teeth digging into Geralt's neck hard enough to break the skin as well and suddenly Geralt only saw stars as he started to spill inside of Jaskier, the bard's body milking his knot for every drop.

Letho growled and licked at the bite as he pressed his erection against Geralt's ass, grinding down on him till he felt himself start to spill, in his own damn trousers no less! Letho panted harshly as he leaned up, resting his hand on Geralt's shoulders and tipping the wolf up so he could peer over his shoulder and look at where he was tied to Jaskier, a deep rumble in his chest as he watched both men tremble. 

Jaskier's hazy eyes stared up at them, but something else was there and his brow pinched, staring up at Letho and Geralt as he rode out his high, a sudden gasp leaving him as he reached up to touch his neck.

"D-daddy~" Jaskier reached for Letho and the Viper threaded their fingers together.

"What is it, my snake?" Jaskier tilted his head at the question and Letho's eyes went wide when he saw the bite. He still had his connection to Jaskier, but deep down he could feel a tingle of something else, something more. Letho's eyes lifted to Geralt's neck where he bit him and saw the deep mark there and he grinned broadly.

"Well, my snake. Full of surprises, aren't you?" Jaskier made a questioning noise as he stared up at Letho, then looked to Geralt. Letho pushed the wolf down and angled his neck to Jaskier. "Bite him. Right next to mine, my snake." 

Jaskier made a noise of confusion but Letho nodded in encouragement and Jaskire nuzzled at Geralt's neck for a moment, finding the right spot, then sunk his teeth into Geralt's neck. The wolf growled and shuddered as another climax rolled through him, making his whole body tremble, and his eyes snapped open wide as he looked at Jaskier once the bard released his neck then over his shoulder at Letho. The Viper licking his teeth under a feral smirk.

"And here I was wondering why I didn't wish to rip you apart for doting on my snake, when here you are, meant to be tied to him just as I am." Geralt looked back at Jaskier and the bard stared wide-eyed for a long time before a low breathless laugh left him.

"No running now, wolf. You are stuck." Jaskier wiggled his hips playfully, making Geralt hiss. "Quite literally too." Letho laughed, licking at Geralt's bite marks, making the Witcher shiver, and growled as he stared down at Jaskier.

"Whatever shall you do now, my snake. You have not one, but two Witcher's to tend you." Letho grinned and Geralt growled softly, pleased at the thought of being there for Jaskier. 

"Oh, woe is me, whatever shall I do?" Jaskier smiled wide and reached for both of them, kissing Letho deeply first, licking into the Viper's mouth and savoring the taste of it before pulling back and burying his fingers into Geralt's hair and kissing the wolf within an inch of his life while Letho watched, nipping at Geralt's shoulder.

When Geralt's knot finally went down an hour later, Letho grinned and hauled Jaskier into his lap, putting the bard on display for Geralt.

"Now, let me show you how to _really_ enjoy our mate." Letho purred in Jaskier's ear at Geralt and they spent the next hours worshiping Jaskier, taking turns with him, Letho moving Geralt's body about to show him how to make Jaskier squirm and sing. 

It wasn't until the first hints of dawn that the three of them lay in the bed, each one now donning a pair of mating bites on their neck, wrapped around each other, both alphas with at least one hand resting somewhere on Jaskier's baby bump, and Jaskier slept better then he had in years, sandwiched between his mates. 

Letho and Geralt watched their mate sleep, sparing a glance towards one another. 

"I will still kick your ass if you hurt him," Letho whispered quietly and Geralt snorted, a small smirk on his lips.

"Not before I throw myself off a cliff." Letho laughed quietly, pressing his face into Jaskier's neck and breathing deep while Geralt curled around them and pressed his nose into their mate's hair.

The Witcher's finally fell asleep, wrapped protectively around their little omega.


	13. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, but sweet!

The next morning, the trio were late getting to the dining hall where the others were just finishing their meals. Vesemir's brow lifting as Geralt came in first, looking rather refreshed, and quickly scraped together enough food for Letho, Jaskier, and himself before Eskel stole to plates away.

Jaskier and Letho came in a moment later, Jaskier looking rather exhausted while Letho kept a hand on his lower back and sat the bard down while Geralt pushed a plate in front of him and poured out a glass of the honey wine Vesemir gave the night before. Everyone stared at the new behavior, more so when Letho reached out and snatched Geralt's hand and brought it to his mouth to steal the piece of bread in his grasp and Geralt just _let it happen_. 

Lambert's brow twitched, staring at them all when his eyes fell onto Jaskier's neck and took note of the purple bruise decorating the pale column of his neck. His eyes then bounced to Letho and noticed the same thing, a bruise, more healed then Jaskier's but still there. Lambert's eyes finally fell onto Geralt and he took a moment to fully register what he was looking at before his mouth fell open and he stared. 

"You're going to catch flies, Lambert." Jaskier joked while stuffing his face with a piece of bread and cheese. Lambert's mouth clicked shut and he pointed at them.

"You… But that… You…!" Lambert tried to make a sentence, staring between the three of them sputtering over his words. 

"Words, Lambert. No one can understand you." Eskel joked while grinning at him. Lambert smacked his shoulder, pointed at his neck, then motioned at the three across from them. Eskel's head tilted slightly and looked over at the trio, peering at their neck's, and his brows shot into his hairline.

"Well… I'll be damned." Eskel breaths, catching Yennefer's attention, and everyone finally really _looks_ at the trio, not self-conscious with all the looking at, and Ciri slams her hands on the table and points at them with glee.

"You all mated!!" She smiled wide and Vesemir, who was taking a long drink from a tankard, spewed all over the table and snapped his gaze at the three boys. Geralt looked about the room, finding everything else but Vesemir interesting, while Letho smirked while chewing lazily at the bread he had stolen from Geralt and Jaskier pushing berries around on his plate.

"I thought a bite from another alpha would break the bond from a current one?" Lambert asked, finally finding his words again, and Yennefer rested her chin on her hands as she leaned on the table, a smirk on her lips.

"It's exceptionally rare, but there are some cases of an omega having more than one mate." Everyone looked at Yennefer.

"What about the alpha?" Eskel asked, head tilting some.

"Well, if the omega has more then one mate, then obviously by proxy the alphas would have a desire for each other as well. Not as strongly as they would for the omega, but it is still there." Yennefer smiled and Jaskier couldn't help it, a large grin spread over his face and Yennefer quickly covered Ciri's ears.

"So that's why Letho used Geralt like a sex toy when fucking me?" All the Witcher's in the room broke out in some form of sputtering shock while Ciri looked around confused and Yennefer and Jaskier cackled in delight. Geralt and Letho both turned a bright red, _finally_ blushing properly while Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir choked on food, spit, or beverage. 

"That is way more then what I needed to know about my brother!" Eskel said, Lambert, nodding along. 

"What? It's not like he got hung on a knot." Jaskier stated innocently, Lambert and Eskel slamming their heads onto the tabletop while Vesemir started to laugh. 

"Keep talking, my snake, and it will be your mouth that gets hung next," Letho growled and all the Witcher's stared in utter shock as Jaskier leaned into Letho and grinned, the smell of the bard's arousal filling the air.

"Is that a promise, or a threat, daddy?" Letho groaned and Geralt growled.

"How the fuck are you still this active after last night?" Geralt asked and Jaskier shrugged, popping a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"He's a Witcher's omega, who apparently has two destined mates, his libido is… Well," Vesemir said and waved a hand at Jaskier, chuckling. "Not to mention he's pregnant, so that's probably helping." 

Jaskier just smiled while both his mates groan and put their heads in their hands, groaning, and Jaskier's head fell back in delighted laughter. Vesemir shook his head with a fond smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Jaskier, go back to bed once you finish eating. You can tease the fools later." Vesemir said and Jaskier pouted but nodded, quickly finishing his meal and drink then giving both Letho and Geralt a kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading back to his room. Both alphas stared after him until he disappeared then looked at each other.

"If they start trying to fuck, can we run away?" Lambert says and Letho throws a plate at the young wolf's head while Eskel laughs. 

"How come you all get to swear and curse but I can't!?" Ciri's voice came out high and shrill, completely put out, and Geralt laughed quietly.

"Because you are a baby." He says and Ciri scoffs.

"I'm fourteen, thank you very much!" She pouts, folding her arms over her chest.

"An infant." Letho supplies and Geralt points at the large Witcher, nodding in agreement, and Yennefer laughs. Geralt smiles as he looks at the Sorceress surprised to feel… Nothing. He feels a pull but because of the wish, but not a desire to push the woman against the nearest wall and fuck her senseless, he feels calm, normal, like how it should have been so many years ago. 

Letho watched as Geralt looked to where Jaskier had left once he was done staring at the Sorceress, who was now teasing Ciri and smiled slightly. 

"Go on, wolf," Letho said and Geralt looked at him. "You know you need to." The Viper said and Geralt looked at Vesemir.

"Go on. You can train with Ciri later." Geralt smiled and stood, waving at Ciri when the girl smiled wide and ran after Jaskier. Letho snorted, smiling into his mug.

"You're okay to just let them be together unsupervised?" Lambert asked Letho and the Viper scoffed.

"What's he going to do? Impregnate the bard without me?" Letho smirked as Eskel grinned at his brother. "I am no longer worried about what Geralt may or may not do." 

"Oh? Why the change? Before you were watching him like a hawk." Lambert grinned and Letho just looked at him, a small smile on his face. 

"Because he no longer is trying to undress Yennefer when he looks at her." Yennefer smiled and hugged Ciri to her lap, resting her chin on the girl's head, and the other Witcher's each had a look of understanding on their face. 

Geralt was officially on friend bases with Yennefer and accepting his feeling for the bard.

"About fucking time!" Eskel yelled and the hall erupted in laughter.

~~~~

Upstairs in Jaskier and Letho's room, Geralt curled up with the bard on the bed. Geralt had his nose pressed into the crook of Jaskier's neck, his arms wrapped around him protectively with his hands splayed across the baby bump. Jaskier had fallen asleep to the gently circles Geralt was drawing there, shirt hiked up enough to show the dome off to the room, Geralt's large hands covering it almost completely as he continued to trace little circles there while breathing in the smell of mate and home. 

Geralt began wondering why he never truly noticed it before. Maybe he simply just didn't want too, too far up his ass about Witcher's "not having feelings" or that "he didn't deserve anyone's love"… Probably some shit like that. 

Jaskier sneezed in his sleep and Geralt lifted just enough to make sure the bard was still asleep before untangling himself just enough to grab a blanket and cover them before curling back up against the bard's back and snuggled in closely. 

That was how Letho found them later, Geralt curled about Jaskier while the bard was hugging his belly and Geralt's arms, both of them covered by the heaviest blanket on the bed. Letho smiled fondly and crawled into bed with them, wrapping himself around Jaskier's front and the smaller man wiggled in close, letting out a happy delighted sigh. 

Vesemir found the trio not long after, Letho having fallen asleep with his mates even though he was technically supposed to get Geralt for training. Vesemir rolled his eyes fondly and left them in peace, making a mental note to work Geralt twice as hard the next morning.


	14. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to kill them." Jaskier panted, pressing his head firmly into his hands while Yennefer rubbed his back. "If they're not dead, I'm going to fucking kill them." 
> 
> "Yes, yes. One thing at a time, please, Julian." Yennefer said sickenly sweet and Jaskier growled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Baby birth! YAY!
> 
> Ok.. So... I have a couple of time jumps a the start here. XD Sorry if they're weird.

When the snow begins to melt and Eskel and Lambert decide it's time to leave, Jaskier gives them both smothering hugs while Geralt and Letho watch on. Eskel smirked and gently rubbed Jaskier's now large stomach, earning himself a kick from the child within, and chuckled.

"Take care of yourself now, yeah? We'll see you next winter." Eskel smirked.

"Hopefully I won't be round as a house then." Jaskier rolled his eyes and smiled, grinning at Jaskier.

"If your alpha's had it their way, I'm sure you'd be pregnant all the time." Jaskier smacked Eskel's shoulder and they laughed. Lambert got a hug in before Geralt tried to kick him and the youngest wolf squawked indignantly.

"Eskel got a belly rub and I don't even get a proper hug before you're trying to kill me?! What gives?!" Lambert yelled and Letho grinned.

"Eskel doesn't try to grope his ass." Geralt hissed and Jaskier just giggled as he rests his hands on top of the swell of his belly. Lambert rolled his eyes and flicked a hand out with a muttered "whatever" before mounting his horse, Eskel alongside him.

"Send word when it happens so we can see our newest family member, yeah?" Eskel says and Jaskier nods, looking over his shoulder to Yennefer who came from the keep just in time and threw small charms at the boys.

"I'll send a message, use those to come back right away, or wait till the screaming is over." She grinned at Jaskier who tried to kick her but ended up wobbling thanks to his odd center of balance and Letho placed a steadying hand on his shoulders.

"You going to come on the path this year, wolf?" Lambert looked at Geralt and the Witcher looked torn. His eyes darting to the gates than to Jaskier, then Letho then to his brothers and he frowned.

"He'll probably go for a little while," Jaskier answered for him and Geralt let out a wounded guilty noise. "Letho probably will too. Witcher's are born to kill things, not sit, and play house-husband." Jaskier smiled at both his alphas as they both made that wounded noise now. "Besides, Yennefer will make the same charm she has given you both," Jaskier said to Eskel and Lambert. "Though they don't have the option to way a while before the screaming is over. If neither of them are here for it, they can entertain each other's knots until I'm done being angry."

Everyone laughed when both Geralt and Letho made noises of protest while looking at Jaskier, promising they would be there and that he wouldn't do it alone. Lambert made a gagging noise while Eskel just grinned.

"Stay safe you two," Jaskier said and Vesemir nodded, Ciri waving like a mad-man in front of all of them. They watched as the two younger wolves left the keep and waited a couple of minutes before heading back inside, Yennefer taking Ciri off to train some more while Letho took Jaskier to the plush chair in front of the fireplace and sat him down, tracing his fingers across the bard's jaw as he turned away to stoke the fire. Geralt finding his place at Jaskier's feet and resting his chin comfortably on the bard's knees while reaching up and gently massaging his thighs and the sides of his belly.

"We don't have to leave, you know." Geralt spoke softly and Jaskier looked at him. "For the path… We could stay here. With you." Geralt looked up at Jaskier, smiling ever slightly and Jaskier shook his head.

"You would kill each other, of I would kill you," Jaskier laughed softly. "You both would go stir crazy. Besides… Everything is already set up, you both did so well on the nursery, and I'm more them certain that Eskel and Lambert will be returning with more infant clothes then we will know what to do with." Geralt chuckled softly, leaning into Jaskier's hand when the bard traced his fingers threw the silver strands.

"We promise to be here as soon as Yen sends her message," Letho said, retuning to Jaskier's side and finding perch on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's shoulders as the bard nuzzled into his side.

"I know you will. It would be rude otherwise." Jaskier teased and Letho grunted, smirking, and Geralt rolled his eyes with a smile. The three of them sat like that for a long time, just taking in each other's company, remembering the feeling for when it was time for them to leave.

~~~~

Geralt and Letho left together, each smothering Jaskier with affection and the charm from Yennefer in their pocket before mounting up and taking their leave. Jaskier watched them from the walls till he couldn't see them anymore and with a heavy sigh he went back inside and curled up in the large chair, poking the fire with a stick.

"They'll be back before you know it, son," Vesemir said and Jaskier looked towards the old wolf with a small smile.

"I know. It just… Sucks." Jaskier looked at the fire again and sighed as Vesemir laughed softly and perched next to the bard on the chair. 

"May I?" Jaskier looked up at Vesemir and the old wolf motioned to the chair with his head and Jaskier nodded slowly, moving to stand but as Vesemir slid into place he pulled Jaskier back and sat the omega in his lap and gathered him up in his arms, holding tight. 

"I know I'm not them, but I am here for anything you need," Vesemir spoke softly and Jaskier melted into the hold, nuzzling against the old wolf's shoulder and closing his eyes. 

"Thank you, Vesemir," Jaskier said softly, crying quietly for his mates leaving even though he knows they will come back soon. They just left, but he already missed them terribly. 

Vesemir held onto the bard tight, letting him cry. After a while, Jaskier had fallen asleep and when Yennefer came into the main hall to check on things, Vesemir had asked she start to teach Ciri to cook. One look at Jaskier in the old wolf's lap and Yennefer easily agreed, a small smile on her face as she left to get the cub.

~~~~

In the early summer, Jaskier sat in the courtyard with Ciri, his time with her again to show her how to play the lute. Jaskier had two permanent places he stayed at in the keep now, the courtyard for sun time and his room, Yennefer and Vesemir both not wanting the bard to do anything too strenuous so they keep a careful eye on him. 

He just wants to do the stairs by himself, damnit! He's not an invalid, even when his lower back started to hurt and the pressure of his heavy belly made today rather difficult.

"Was that one right?" Ciri asked, pulling Jaskier from his thoughts and smiled at her. 

"Almost. Your fingers need to be here, here, and HeeEE-AH!" Jaskier yelped and flinched at the sudden pressure in his lower belly, wincing as he rubbing at the taught dome of his stomach.

"Dad, you okay?" Ciri asked. She had started to call him that shortly after the Witcher's had left, every time making his heart do a funny flop. He smiled at Ciri and reached over, gently brushing her hair back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That surprised me." He said offhandedly and rubbed at his stomach again, frowning at the taught pressure still there.

"Should I call for Yennefer?" Ciri asked, eyeing him worryingly, but Jaskier shook his head and smiled.

"Let's not worry her until we need to, yes?" Ciri nodded slowly, pulling the lute back and played, Jaskier directing her fingers and readjusting them when he couldn't quite get the angle on her own. It wasn't till partway through another song that Jaskier felt the pressure intensify, wincing as he leaned over slightly and rested one hand on top of his belly.

"I'm getting Yennefer." Ciri put the lute down gently and ran, leaving Jaskier in the courtyard. The bard whimpered quietly when the pressure went away mostly but still pressed in his lower belly, and just as he could hear footsteps approaching, it intensified again and Jaskier slowly lowered himself onto his side as he rubbed gently at the underside of the large dome.

"Jaskier!" He looked up blearily at Yennefer's voice and let out a quiet noise.

"Oh, hey Yennefer… Fancying seeing you here!" Jaskier grinned and the sorceress rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

"Oh shut up, bard." She snarked. "Vesemir, we need to get him inside before this goes too far and he can't move at all." 

"Got it." Jaskier yelped loudly as he was suddenly lifted from the ground, his body now sitting in strong arms and the world moving past him. He looked up at Vesemir's face and the old wolf smiled at him.

"You have a hell of timing, bard." Jaskier laughed softly. "Getting all worked up and wanting to have a child in the courtyard? You know that place ain't sanitary, right?" Jaskier laughed again, leaning his head on Vesemir's shoulder as the old wolf gripped.

"Sorry, Ves," Jaskier whined and the old wolf hushed him, kicking the door open to the bard's room and setting him down on the bed. 

"None of that now. We aren't exactly on our own time table here." Vesemir said fondly and brushed Jaskier's hair from his face. Soon Yennefer and Ciri came into the room as well, the Sorceress pushing up the sleeves of her gown and walking over to Jaskier.

"Messages have been sent, they should be arriving soon." Yennefer smiled as she watched Jaskier nod quickly, squirming about for a more comfortable position on the bed. Yennefer asked Vesemir and Ciri to bring fresh water and blankets and some other various things while she tended to Jaskier, making sure he had what he needed. 

When Vesemir and Ciri returned with what Yennefer asked for, Jaskier had moved from the bed and was now on his hands and knees on the floor, his head pressed into his hands, and his body rocking gently as he whimpered threw contractions. Yennefer looked up at Vesemir, frowning, it had been at least two hours since she sent the messages, but neither alpha has yet shown up. Not even half-hour after, when Jaskier's water breaks, still no Witcher's have shown. 

"I'm going to kill them." Jaskier panted, pressing his head firmly into his hands while Yennefer rubbed his back. "If they're not dead, I'm going to fucking _kill_ them." 

"Yes, yes. One thing at a time, please, Julian." Yennefer said sickenly sweet and Jaskier growled at her.

"Ew, no, nope, don't call me that while I'm trying to push a baby out of me." Yennefer laughed.

"Why not? It gives you something else to focus on. Unless you wish to plot out how to kill your alphas?" She asked and Jaskier nodded quickly. 

"That one. I chose that option." Jaskier laughed with Yennefer until another contraction hit and just as Jaskier finally yelled past the pain, a portal opened in the courtyard and two very gross gut covered Witcher's stormed through the main doors not seconds later. Yennefer and Jaskier could hear Vesemir bellowing.

"Oh no. No! You are _not_ going to him like that! You have Drowner guts all over you!" Vesemir yelled and if not for the contraction Jaskier was currently suffering through, he surely would have laughed. 

"Let me see if I can help. Get them to you sooner, yes?" Yennefer patted Jaskier on the shoulder as the bard nodded quickly, watching the woman slip from the room. A small whimper left him and he rolled onto his back, panting harshly as he closed his eyes and threw his arms over his face. It wasn't until a harder, longer, contraction hit him did he move again and he felt something shift. He suddenly started to panic, he sat up as best he could and whimpered loudly as he held one arm around his belly while leaning on the other, completely thankful that Yennefer had the sense to remove his pants and just let the thigh-length doublet he wore cover everything. 

"Here we ar--- Oh shit!" Yennefer said just as she came back into the room. Jaskier sitting with his knees apart and panting hard as he couldn't help but push. She rushed to his side, smoothing her hands over his hair and grabbing his attention.

"Hey, Jaskier. Look who I found." She leaned to the side and Jaskier looked up to see Geralt and Letho both standing in the room now, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm going… To fucking… Kill you." He panted and the Witcher's had the decency to look scolded.

"We're sorry, Jask." Geralt said. "Just as we got Yennefer's message, we were in the middle of a Drowner nest." Geralt walked over as Yennefer silently directed him to sit behind the bard, supporting him from behind. 

"Still kill you," Jaskier said weakly and Geralt chuckled quietly and nuzzled his hair.

"Later. You can kill us later." Geralt said and Letho smiled as he approached despite the completely terrifying expression he wore.

"Okay, Letho, I need you to pass me the water over there. Good." Yennefer used the water in the bowl to wipe her hands down and moved Jaskier's tunic to the side, her eyes widening. "Okay, Jaskier. This little one wants out, now. I can already see part of their head." Jaskier sat up in surprise and stared at Yennefer as the sorceress just smiled and reached down to touch something that wasn't Jaskier and the bard shivered, a low whine leaving him as another contraction hit. 

Geralt had threaded their fingers together and let Jaskier push back against him as the bard cried out in pain while pushing, his body trembling with the force of the contraction. Letho watched from the side, rubbing a hand across his face and pacing a couple of steps, back and forth, unsure what to do other than watch. It wasn't until another portal opened fifteen minutes later that any real progress was made, Lambert coming running out from the portal and into the halls. The youngest Witcher having the decency not to show up covered in guts and pranced on into the room.

"Did I miss the screaming?" Lambert asked just in time to hear Jaskier let out a crying wail through a contract and watched as Letho paled considerably, having a clear view of the head of his and Jaskier's child slide free. Not thinking, the smaller Witcher quickly ran over and tried grabbing hold of Letho's arm to hold him up but they both ended up in a pile on the floor. 

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lambert yelled and just laid there as Letho's large body was half on top of him, pinning him with the dead weight of the now _fainted_ Witcher. Geralt looked over and laughed, shaking his head.

"Hang on, Lambert. I'll get you in a second." Geralt said and held onto Jaskier still as Yennefer told him to push one last time. 

"Oh, yeah, don't mind me." Lambert waved his free hand about. Suddenly the room was full of wailing baby cries and Yennefer hoisted a child up into her arms, a warm smile on her face as she looked at Jaskier.

"There we are, congratulations, mama." Jaskier rolled his eyes tiredly and smiled. "You have a very handsome baby boy." Yennefer passed the still goo covered baby to Jaskier as she went about tending to the rest of the mess, Jaskier whimpering at a final contraction and something slip from him, he did not need to see the after birth. Nope. 

He stared down at the little boy in his arms, smiling tiredly as he cooed at the boy, and Geralt's arms wrapped around him gently as he nuzzled his neck.

"You did so well, Jask. I'm sorry we were late." Geralt gently ran his nose across Jaskier's cheek and the bard shook his head some, smiling.

"It's okay." He whispered quietly, then looked over at the lump of the other alpha. "Do you mind… Uhm…" Geralt looked over at Letho and chuckled, nodding, and propped Jaskier up against the side of the bed as Yennefer took the boy back to clean him.

"Oh, hey Lambert. Didn't see you there." Geralt joked and the young Witcher snarked a sarcastic "ha.ha" as he and Geralt worked to roll the large Witcher over. Geralt stared down at his face for a few seconds before gently smacking the Viper's cheeks a couple of times.

"Oi, get your ass up." Geralt waited but nothing happened, so he brought his hand down much harder against Letho's cheek, making his head snap to the side, and Letho shot up with a snarl and hand now gripping Geralt's throat. He quickly released, seeing who it was, and Geralt smiled as he lovingly pats Letho's cheek.

"Sorry about that." Geralt said and Letho shook his head.

"No, you're not." He growled and Geralt grinned.

"You're right, I'm not," Letho growled at him again and Yennefer rolled her eyes.

"If you boys are done acting like animals?" She said and Letho quickly got to his feet and went over to her just as she finished wrapping the babe up in a fresh blanket and handed him off to the large Witcher.

"Mind his head." She said and Letho stared down at the child that fit, quite literally, in the palm of his hand. His other supporting the newborn's head while the rest of the little body wiggled and fit snugly in his palm. He smiled widely and turned to look at Jaskier but saw the bard had his eyes closed.

"Jaskier?" Letho called quietly and Yennefer looked over, she quickly went to the bard and checked him over while Geralt and Letho hovered, unsure what was going on. After a moment, Yennefer just smiled and snapped her fingers to get Geralt's attention.

"He fell asleep. Small baby for you, big baby for him." She joked and Letho let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and watched as Geralt carefully lifted Jaskier from the floor and lay him on the mattress. 

"He should wake shortly so he can feed the babe." Yennefer said, smiling at the small child in Letho's arm.

"Hold up," Lambert said, holding up his two index fingers. "He can feed the kid?" Yennefer's brow lifted as she stared at the Witcher.

"Yes, he has milk already for the child. He's an omega, how exactly did you think he couldn't feed his own child?" Lambert looked about sheepishly, waving his hands about.

"I mean… I know he's an omega… Just… He's a he? I didn't think that… You know what? Never mind." Lambert threw his hands up and Geralt snickered as he watched his brother leave.

"Honestly, you Witcher's and your education. One wonders what you were taught up here aside from monster slaying." Yennefer shakes her head looking over at the trio as Letho carefully works his way onto the bed. "Let them rest, they've had a big day." She smiles. "The babe will wake him when he needs food." Yennefer turned to leave the room.

"Yen." Geralt's voice made her stop and look back. "Thank you." He spoke quietly and Yennefer nodded with a smile.

"Of course. What sort of godmother would I be if I didn't help out our darling bard?" She quickly left after that, leaving both Witchers staring after her. 

"She did just…?" Geralt stuttered

"Make herself godmother…?" Letho looked at him and they both paled but smiled.

Even with Yennefer as godmother, the babe was going to be a terror all his own. Letho watched as the babe blinked, yawning loudly, and stared tiredly up at him. A small set of golden eyes sleepily peering up at him and Letho whispered at Geralt, the wolf looking over and smiling widely at the golden set staring up at them before closing again and returning to sleeping soundly. 

"Wow…" Letho whispered, tracing his fingers gently across the small chubby cheeks, and Geralt chuckled softly.

"You helped make that." Geralt stated and Letho snorted, grinning at Geralt.

"How about we talk to him about making one for you, too." Geralt choked on his spit.

"He's not a breeder, you dumb ass." Letho rolled his eyes, looking back at his son.

"Oh please, as soon as he sees this face, he'll practically demand for another." Letho grinned and looked back at Geralt, who was blushing and looking to the side. 

The Witcher's relaxed in the bed, cuddling close to Jaskier as the sleeping bard nuzzled in close to Geralt and Letho watched their sleeping son, completely star-struck.


	15. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander… Alex?" Letho looked at Jaskier and the bard laughed softly.
> 
> "Alex normally, but when he's in trouble there is nothing more powerful than a full name," Jaskier said with a playful smirk.
> 
> "Isn’t that true, Julian," Yennefer announced herself as she strode into the room and Jaskier groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, cute, one. <3

When Jaskier woke, true to form with the cries of the baby boy, Letho was right. As soon as Jaskier held the babe in his arms, watching as the little boy nursed from him, Jaskier shyly demanded for another one. The Witcher's laughed, hugging Jaskier closely and nuzzling his neck and hair.

Eskel had arrived a couple of hours later, much like Lambert he asked if he missed all the screaming and was very pleased when the answer was yes. He stared down at the little boy in Jaskier's arms and smiled wide.

"Would you look at that." Eskel breathed as the little boy's eyes opened and he flailed his hands about. "Not that I doubted it, but wow, that's really a baby Witcher." Eskel stared in awe at the little bundle reaching for him and Jaskier laughed softly. He looked a Letho across the room who gave a small nod and Jaskier looked back at Eskel.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jaskier asked and Eskel startled, staring at Jaskier.

"R-really?! Can I!?" Jaskier laughed, giving a nod, and carefully passed the baby over to Eskel.

"Support his head, yep, just like that. Good." Jaskier smiled as Eskel cradled the babe close to his chest, thankful he thought to remove his armor beforehand and wore just a regular shirt. Eskel smiled down at the little babe, gently brushing his fingers across the little cheeks and admired the way the little boy bubbled and threw his hands about. 

Jaskier smirked, watching Eskel become completely entranced by the child, giggling softly as Eskel made his way to the door.

"Well! Nice seeing you all, Jaskier, good to see you all healthy." Eskel grinned, inching towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going with my son, Eskel?" Letho asked from across the room and Eskel looked about.

"Your son? What son? I don't see anything." Eskel smirked and tried running but Geralt was at the door, blocking his way, and Eskel yelped and retreated into the room, jumping onto the bed with Jaskier and hid behind the bard. 

"I didn't do anything! Can't prove it." Jaskier started laughing, reaching around and taking his son back from Eskel and the Witcher just smirked as he peeked at Jaskier.

"Don't worry, Eskel. You're the best uncle." Jaskier reassured him and Eskel grinned as he leaned over and gently rubbed his forehead against Jaskier's hair, making Geralt and Letho growl quietly and Eskel bounced off the bed.

"That's my cue!" Eskel laughed and ran from the room just as Letho looked about ready to murder him and Geralt chuckled as he went over to Jaskier and sat with him while Letho rolled his eyes.

"Are all wolves so strange?" Letho asks, staring at the door where Eskel left.

"Only the normal-looking ones." Geralt said gruffly, smirking at the snickering coming from Jaskier. 

"What exactly classes a "normal" looking Wolf Witcher?" Jaskier asks, grinning at Geralt as Letho leans forward in his seat.

"The ones without white hair, of course." Jaskier smiled as Vesemir announced himself, the old wolf walking into the room and grinning at the trio. "Everything fairing well?"

"Aside from Eskel trying to steal him, yes. Everything has been great so far." Jaskier smiled, looking at the baby in his arms. "I keep waiting for him to just start… I don't know… Wailing?" Jaskier looked back at Vesemir and the old wolf smiled.

"He may yet still. You never know with these ones." Vesemir walked over and motioned his hands in a questioning gesture and Jaskier easily passed the babe over. Vesemir looked him over, the child bright golden eyes staring up at him as he bubbled and Vesemir smiled as he looking him over head to toe.

"You have a strong boy here, Jaskier," Vesemir said and Jaskier could see Letho puff up with pride at the words and the bard rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm certain the ox of an alpha had a lot of help with that," Jaskier said and Vesemir hmphed a small laugh, looking towards Letho and grinning. 

"I'm certain." Letho held up his hand indignantly, looking shocked, and Geralt laughed from his place next to Jaskier on the bed.

"Planning on more?" Vesemir asked, his eyes now on the baby again. It was an innocent enough question but Geralt looked away and Letho glanced at the ground while Jaskier tilted his head some.

"I was thinking to wait a little bit? Maybe until he was older." Vesemir nodded slowly, bouncing the boy now, at Jaskier's words. His eyes lifted to the other Witcher's that have grown quiet and his brow lifted some.

"What's on their mind?" Vesemir questioned and Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"They don't want me to wait since I am "Not getting any younger". They think if I wait I won't be able to get pregnant again because of my age." Jaskier glared at both his mates in turn and Vesemir's brow lifted some.

"I suppose that is fair… However," Vesemir said, catching their attention. "You all bit one another, you are all now connected," Vesemir smiled at the boy and handed him back to his mama before looking at Letho. "You didn't notice any changes after you bit him?" Vesemir asked, grinning as he motioned to Jaskier. "You are both his true mate's, bonded to you in more than just physical sense, his life is connected to you." Jaskier's head tilted some, staring up at Vesemir.

"So… basically what your saying is that the moment Letho bit me, my life span--?" 

"Doubled? Tripled? Who knows, son." Vesemir finished for him, smirking at the utter joy lighting up Jaskier's face. "We share our life with our bonded, that includes our long, lo~ong years." Vesemir looked between Letho and Geralt, the look of utter surprise written on their faces. 

"Call if you require anything, son," Vesemir said to Jaskier and the bard nodded, still smiling wide, and the old wolf took his leave of the room. 

Jaskier looked between Geralt and Letho, head titled some, and he waited patiently for their brains to come back online from that bombshell Vesemir just dropped. Jaskier sat patiently, running his hands over the baby's head and brushing back the small tufts of dark hair, when he looked back up he saw Letho was coming closer and smiled at him. The large Witcher bent down and kissed him deeply, cupping a large hand at the back of his head to keep him close, and Jaskier melted into the kiss. 

Geralt at his back, pushing in close, and wrapping his arms around Jaskier's waist to help hold up the babe while kissing his shoulder and neck. Jaskier shivered, melting into the touch before realizing that he shouldn't and pulled back from them with a laugh and a shake of his head at their wounded noises.

"Baby. No kissing. Not till he can sleep in his own room or we have a babysitter." Jaskier said and both alpha's made a grunting noise.

"I'm certain we can always ask Yennefer. The woman already named herself a godmother." Letho said and Jaskier stared for a long time before rolling his eyes.

"Of course she did." He laughed. "But I suppose having a hard ass Sorceress for a godmother isn't such a bad thing, least you know the babe would be taken care of." Both Witcher's nodded some, Letho curling up at Jaskier's free side and nuzzling into his neck gently while Geralt pressed against the bard's shoulder. 

"He needs a name still, you know." Jaskier suddenly said after they all stared down at the boy for a long time, both Witcher's flinching.

"You pick," Letho growled quietly.

"Nothing weird." Geralt said. 

Jaskier laughed, leaning into them and shook his head. He stared down at the gorgeous little golden eyes, smiling as he traced his fingers across the little budgie cheeks.

"What about… Alexander?" Jaskier looked at Letho and the Witcher stared at the boy, grunting quietly.

"Alexander… Alex?" Letho looked at Jaskier and the bard laughed softly.

"Alex normally, but when he's in trouble there is nothing more powerful than a full name," Jaskier said with a playful smirk.

"Isn’t that true, Julian," Yennefer announced herself as she strode into the room and Jaskier groaned.

"Seriously, Yennefer?" Jaskier gripped and the Witcher's laughed.

"You're name is Julian?" Geralt asked and Jaskier rolled his eyes. 

"Only to my parents, who I never speak too by the way, and apparently rude Sorceresses who want to ruin my day," Jaskier said, looking pointedly at Yennefer, and the woman laughs.

"Oh please, I'm a pleasure to be around." Jaskier rolled his eyes but smiled and Yennefer found herself a place at the foot of the bed.

"How are my two favorite patients?" She asked, smiling as she looked at the babe, and Jaskier smiled.

"We are good. Still a bit sore and tired, but Alex here is being a trooper." Yennefer laughed softly.

"We are settled on his name then? Ciri will not stop asking." Yennefer said and Jaskier chuckled.

"Of course she is." He looked at Letho and the large Witcher nodded with a small smile. "Alexander it is." Jaskier looks at Yennefer and the woman smiled more.

"A wonderful name. I shall go inform Ciri, and you two," Yennefer pointed at the Witchers. "Let the boy rest. He's had a long day." 

Yennefer left the room and Geralt and Letho both chuckled as they hugged Jaskier, Geralt taking Alex into his arms as Jaskier curled up against Letho and snuggled in close as he yawned. Jaskier was out like a light within seconds, snoring quietly with the funny way his face was mushed against Letho's shoulder and chest, and the Witcher didn't have it in him to move him and just watched as he slept while Geralt entertained Alex till the babe fell asleep.


	16. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How's he doing?" Jaskier looked over to see Geralt coming over and he smiled as he looked back towards Vesemir.
> 
> "Well, the old man has discovered food as a hair accessory, so I'm going to say rather well." Geralt chuckled next to him and Jaskier smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh~! I regret nothing with this smut!!

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully, Alex was growing like a weed and _adored_ his big sister Ciri. Eskel and Lambert went back on the path, promising to be back for winter, while Geralt and Letho stayed behind at the keep to help Jaskier for the first while with their new little one. They would set out fresh next year and work harder for the time missed this year. 

Letho enjoyed passing his time in the great hall, with Alex of course, the baby sitting on his chest while he laid sprawled out on the floor of the hall. Jaskier joked about it not being good for his back but the Viper always seemed to take that as a challenge and fuck Jaskier against some strange surface to prove his back was just fine, Geralt occasionally walking in on them and joining.

In the blink of an eye, it was autumn, and not shortly after that it was the beginning of winter again. Alex had started to explore mushed up food instead of always nursing off of Jaskier, his little face always ending up being smeared with some mashed vegetable. Jaskier watched as Vesemir fed Alex some mashed carrots, the little boy throwing it at the old wolf instead of eating it, and Jaskier chuckled softly.

"How's he doing?" Jaskier looked over to see Geralt coming over and he smiled as he looked back towards Vesemir.

"Well, the old man has discovered food as a hair accessory, so I'm going to say rather well." Geralt chuckled next to him and Jaskier smiled, glancing at him. Geralt was looking at him strangely. "What?" 

"Are you feeling alright?" Geralt asked and reached over, placing his hand against Jaskier's forehead and the bard leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. Geralt took a long inhale, leaning in close to Jaskier, then swore rather colorfully. 

"Vesemir," Geralt said a little loudly, catching the old wolf's attention. "Where is Letho?"

"Last I saw, he was cleaning Alex's room." Vesemir's head tilted. "Why?" 

"Can you watch Alex for the next few days?" Geralt asked just as Jaskier let out a rather pitiful whining noise when Geralt removed his hand from the bard's forehead and Geralt could practically see the light bulb turn on over Vesemir's head.

"Of course! I would love too." Vesemir smiled and shooed Geralt away. "Go take care of your bard. I'll make sure to leave fresh supplies for you daily." 

Geralt smiled and quickly walked over, kissing Alex on top the head then went back to Jaskier and swept the bard up into his arms. Walking down the halls quickly, Geralt smiled down at Jaskier as the bard tried to claw his doublet off, whining about it being too hot. Just as he approached their room, Letho's hulking form popped out from Alex's room across from them, nostrils flared as he was breathing in deep.

"He's in heat?" Letho asked rather stupidly and Geralt grunted and kicked the door to their room open and walked Jaskier over to the bed, depositing the bard on the mattress. Letho walked in after him, closing it firmly behind them and watched as Geralt helped Jaskier out of his clothes.

"It's coming on a little quickly, no?" Letho asked as he walked over, Jaskier whining and reaching for him as Geralt wrestled the bard out of his top.

"Yennefer warned me… That because he has both of us now, that he will be more… Needy." Geralt looked at Letho and the Viper hummed quietly, staring down at Jaskier as he reached over and brushed the hair from his face. Jaskier leaned into the touch, whimpering and whining and soon the smell of his arousal filled the room and Geralt barely got his pants off before the slick started. 

"Fuck…" Geralt breathed, staring at Jaskier's body as the bard squirmed. 

"Never seen him like this?" Letho smirked and Geralt shook his head, staring wide-eyed and the wolf's mouth watered at the sight of Jaskier's rapidly filling cock rub against the sheets as the bard angled his hips to try and get the best friction. 

"Would you like the first taste?" Letho asked coyly, he knew what the answer would be but he wanted to tease Geralt a little. The wolf's gaze snapped to Letho and his brow lifted, Letho motioned towards his breaches. 

"You're about to rip a seam." Geralt looked down to see what the hell Letho was talking about and his cheeks went hot as he saw, and now felt, he was painfully hard in his trousers, the outline of his cock prominent against the fabric. 

"Oh shut up." Geralt growled. "What about you?" Geralt asked and Letho just smirked and angled his hips to show Geralt he was already unlaced and the wolf just growled as he watched Letho pull his cock from his trousers and suddenly Jaskier's mouth was devouring it. Both Witcher's were shocked by Jaskier's movement but Letho was not complaining as he threaded his fingers into Jaskier's hair and gently tugged, hissing quietly as Jaskier sucked greedily. 

Geralt watched them together, sure he's watched a couple of times before but this was entirely different. The process of undoing his trousers resulted in a minor rip that could be dealt with later and soon Geralt was behind Jaskier, ripping his shirt off, and grabbing hold of the bard's hips with one hand while he none to kindly shoved two of his fingers inside the bard's greedy hole. 

Jaskier moaned loudly around Letho's cock on his tongue and Letho's hips lifted into the warmth of his mouth while looking over at Geralt to watch as the Witcher worked his fingers against Jaskier's hole, opening him quickly yet carefully. Jaskier mewled when Geralt added a third finger, rolling his tongue and sucking on the meat in his mouth while his hands gripped Letho's thigh and dug his blunt nails into the material of his trousers. 

Geralt would apologize later, Jaskier smelt too cook, too sweet, too _needy_ , he pulled out his three fingers and quickly lined himself up and thrust in. Jaskier cried out loudly but soon moaned at being filled so well and pushed his hips back against Geralt while he continued to work Letho in his mouth. Geralt tried to pace himself, he did, but realizing he wouldn't be able too Geralt leaned over Jaskier's body and gripped his shoulders with one arm while the other hand went down and gripped the bards cock and began stroking at the same pace of his hips. 

Moving hard and fast, making Jaskier choke on Letho's length in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, and Jaskier's eyes rolled to the back of his head while Letho's grip tightened in his hair and his hips began moving. Shoving his cock further down Jaskier's throat as the bard swallowed, working his mouth and throat around every inch of the meat against his tongue, moaning and clawing at Letho's pants as Geralt rammed into him harder, causing the most beautiful wrecked noises to leave Jaskier's gagged mouth. 

It didn't take long for Geralt's knot to catch, slamming hard into Jaskier and stroking him to completion while he pressed his nose into the hair around the base of Letho's cock, silently begging, and the Viper's knot caught in Jaskier's mouth. Both Witcher's moaning and gasping for breath as they released inside of their mate, Jaskier's hole milking Geralt for everything he had while he swallowed down everything Letho pumped down his throat.

"Guess he wasn't the only needy one, huh?" Letho laughed breathlessly and Geralt chuckled. Jaskier had his eyes closed and looked completely blissed out, his cheeks puffed slightly with the size of Letho's knot in his jaw and the Viper gently stroked at the bard's throat and cheeks, making him mewl.

"You good, my snake?" Jaskier's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Letho and a low happy noise came from the bard and Letho smirked while Geralt did his best to get comfortable on his knees behind him. 

Almost an hour later the Witcher's knots went down and they slipped from Jaskier's limp form, the bard having somehow fallen asleep, and Geralt went to check the door. True to his word, Vesemir had left a basket piled full of water skins and food, it made Geralt smile knowing that there was someone else looking out for his mate. Picking up the basket, he went back into the room and showed off the treasure to Letho who clapped silently and made grabby hands for one of the skins.

Geralt threw it over then walked over with two others, gently coaxing Jaskier awake to give the bard a couple of swallows. Geralt smiles when Jaskier takes the water skin and gulps down more than half of it, but takes it away despite the whining for more so that Jaskier didn’t make himself sick. The two Witcher's sat with Jaskier quietly, listening to the bard prattle on and on about nothing in particular, leaning into every touch and kiss that the Witcher's laid on his body. 

It was clear when his heat spiked again, the soft sweet murmurs turning into higher-pitched desperate moans as Jaskier reached for them, Letho finally joining the club and removing his clothes. They didn’t have to worry about working the bard open much this time, his leaking hole already soft and open so when Letho pulled the bard into his lap Jaskier slid onto his cock easily, making both men groan at the sensation. 

Geralt watched, fisting his cock while Letho planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up into the bard and making the smaller man bounce. Jaskier's hands planted on Letho's chest to keep balance as he bounced.

"M-more… Wa--." Jaskier licked his lips, looking over his shoulder at Geralt. "Wan' more." Letho's thrusting stilled and he peered over at Geralt, a sly grin on his lips. 

"You heard him," Letho growled and Geralt lunged. Pressing Jaskier between them, Geralt mouthed at the bard's neck while Letho held his hips still. Reaching around with one hand, Geralt carefully wiggled one finger alongside Letho's cock inside Jaskier's hole, making the bard's back bow. Geralt was careful this time, taking his time as he worked in another finger and began stretching Jaskier even wider, the bard mewling and pressing back onto the fingers as best the could even with Letho's cock inside him.

After Geralt had managed to wiggle four of his fingers alongside Letho inside Jaskier, he finally pulled back and lined himself up, Jaskier's moaning and panting, his demand for more, distracting Geralt from being gentle and accidentally thrust in too hard and made Jaskier yelp in pain. Letho growled at Geralt and the white-haired Witcher licked apologetically at Jaskier's neck and shoulder, hugging him close.

Letho growled with his eyes shut tight as Geralt slid in alongside him till the wolf was completely seated, both Witcher's now panting heavily as Jaskier mewled weakly and pressed back onto them. 

"Ready, little lark?" Geralt growled in Jaskier's ear and the bard sobbed.

"Please, please, please. Daddy, please!" Jaskier begged, rocking back against them, and Geralt gave a test thrust, seating his knees just under Letho's rear for leverage, and Letho moved opposite from Geralt. When one thrust in, the other thrust out, creating a pattern that always had the bard filled. 

"So good, my snake." Letho purred against Jaskier's neck.

"So good for us." Geralt growled against his neck, and Jaskier shattered around them, painting Letho's chest white with his orgasm and both Witchers growled. Picking up their pace and setting an almost punishing speed, Geralt holding tight to Jaskier's hips while Letho held his torso. The alpha's fucked two more orgasms out of the bard before they both shared an evil look.

"Does the snake want both of us?" Letho asked, licking along Jaskier's jaw. 

"Does he want both knots to fill him?" Geralt asked, licking along Jaskier's spine. 

"Please, please!! I want it! Want them!" Jaskier begged prettily, pressing as hard as he could against them as his alphas used and abused his body. 

"Pretty omega's get what they asked for," Letho growls and joins his hands with Geralt's, and they both slam into Jaskier, their knots swelling and catching as Jaskier squirms and _wails_ at the stretch. Geralt and Letho hissed and growled at the tightness around them, more and more, as their knots swelled. Letho was almost worried his knot would pop from the tightness surrounding him but thankfully it stopped and both Witcher's clung tightly to their mate as the painted his insides with their release, the sheer amount spilling out between their knots and onto the bed.

Jaskier lay a trembling mess on top of Letho, the Witcher's carefully rolling to the side so that they all could lay comfortably this time around while waiting for the knots to go down. Letho smiled, brushing his fingers across Jaskier's cheek.

"Too much?" He asked carefully while Geralt massaged Jaskier's hips gently while kissing his shoulder. 

"Mmm, no. Perfect." Jaskier slurred, nuzzling into them both and pulling them as close as he could. Jaskier craned his neck and kissed at Geralt's face till the Witcher leaned over and kissed him properly, sucking the bard's tongue and moaning quietly as there was still the taste of Letho's spent on his tongue. Jaskier pulled back with a small smile and turned to Letho who was already halfway there and kissed him as well, nipping the Witcher's lip as he dragged his nails down Letho's front. 

Letho reached behind him blindly and pulled back the half-finished water skin, smiling as he passed it to Jaskier and the bard finished it slowly. He threw it onto the floor and nuzzled closely into Letho's front, mumbling happily as he quickly fell asleep, content to have his mates so close. 

Letho and Geralt watched as he slept, smiling to themselves as they settled in for the night. Their legs tangled together, arms draped across, and both alpha's hand one hand resting on top of Jaskier's stomach, soon following their mate into dreams. 

~~~~

Jaskier slept through the night, waking bleary-eyed and groggy, trying to remember what happened. He made it halfway sitting up when a large arm pulled him back down and a sleepy growl made him giggle, then he suddenly remembered and flung the arm off and sat up completely, shivering and gasping when Geralt and Letho slipped out of him. 

He looked between both alpha's, now stirring awake from Jaskier's sudden movement, and his mouth fell open.

"What's wrong? Do you need us again?" Letho asked tiredly but Jaskier just stared. 

"Are you alright, little lark?" Geralt asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and Jaskier made a noise.

"My heat stopped…. It… It's stopped." His voice was quiet and both alphas were suddenly wide awake and staring at Jaskier.

"Really?" Letho asked.

"You're sure?" Geralt questioned.

Jaskier nodded, staring wide-eyed at them both and suddenly he was pulled back into strong arms and large smiles from both Witchers. Jaskier was about to complain, that it was too soon, that he needed more time, but the happy rumbling coming from both Witcher's made him roll his eyes and smile as he hugged both his alpha's close and nuzzled into them.

"Neither of you is allowed to leave," Jaskier demanded and both Witcher's growled. "Month trips… Maybe two tops. We'll bribe Yennefer to make you charms for immediate portals back here so you don't have to be gone for longer than needed." 

Both Witcher's agreed easily, hugging Jaskier close, and they all settled back in the bed, Jaskier's heart beating quickly with both worry and excitement at the new additions soon to come.


	17. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Intertitle my ass!" Lambert shouts with tears in his eyes and that's when Eskel finally starts to laugh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama before the end. X3

When the trio came down from their room a day after Jaskier's heat had started, Vesemir stared at them with a tilted head and lifted a brow. Jaskier swooping Alex up into his arms and hugging his baby close while babbling about how much he'd missed him, even though it was only _one day_ , Vesemir walked over to the two Witcher's and stared at them.

"Seriously?" He said, Letho and Geralt looked off to the side, both blushing do a degree, and Vesemir shook his head before going over to Jaskier and Alex, filling the bard in on what happened for the days he was locked in the room. 

When Yennefer walked into the hall with Ciri, the young girl pounced right over to Jaskier and glued herself to his side as he fed Alex, watching the young boy smear food all over his face, and Yennefer looked at the alpha Witchers with a lifted brow.

"You knocked him up again?" She asked and Jaskier blushed so red he looked faint while Ciri gasped loudly and looked at Jaskier.

"You're going to have another baby?!" She asked excitedly and Jaskier laughed softly, giving a small nod.

"It's a little sooner then I would have liked… but… Yes." He smiled at Ciri as the girl bubbled over in excitement, he looked at Yennefer. "Remind me to ask you for something to take when this is over so I can have a break and actually _enjoy_ my children before having more." 

Yennefer laughed while Letho and Geralt made quiet wounded noises, they understood, of course, they did, but the idea that their mate didn't want more children with them right away again made them feel inadequate. Jaskier just shook his head and smiled at them.

"We will have more, just give me a break, yeah?" Geralt and Letho nodded solemnly at his words, dipping their heads down, and Jaskier just laughed softly as he leaned over and whispered to Ciri who giggled loudly and ran over to the Witcher's and jumped on them, wrapping her arms around them best she could and hugged them both tightly. 

Both men melted into the hug, holding Ciri close to them as they nuzzled her hair gently. The girl finally settled into Letho's lap while Geralt left to bring fresh food for Jaskier. The bard just smiled at Letho as the Witcher listened to every word Ciri breathed, honestly she was almost worse then Jaskier. Almost.

~~~~

When Eskel and Lambert arrived, they both gave Jaskier an almost crushing hug to which Letho and Geralt each pulled them off the bard and demanded they not squish their mate and unborn child. Lambert was the first to start cackling.

"Intertitle my ass!" Lambert shouts with tears in his eyes and that's when Eskel finally starts to laugh as well. 

Everyone spent that winter doting on Jaskier, the little omega bard showing much sooner than before and looked like he was approaching five months instead of four by the time winter was coming to an end. 

"Okay… I need to know." Lambert said one evening when they were all gathered around the fireplace after dinner, drinks in hand, and Jaskier comfortably draped across both his mates. "He's carrying a littler, isn't he." Lambert looked at Yennefer and Eskel smacked him over the head. "Ow! Hey! It's a reasonable question!"

"And you believe I know the answer?" Yennefer questioned, brow lifted at the youngest wolf.

"Well… Yeah, you got all that magic stuff. Aren't you able to tell?" Lambert's brow lifted slightly. "I mean… We can _hear_ , but that's only if we focus really hard on it, and even then there is a lot of noise in there." Jaskier rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at Lambert's head, one that the Witcher didn't bother blocking and just went with the impact and fell onto his side.

"You would be right. I can." Yennefer said after rolling her eyes fondly at the pillow throwing, sipping her drink. Jaskier looks at her, his eyebrows meeting his hairline.

"Wait, you can!?" He squeaks and Yennefer smiles at him.

"Who do you take me for, bard?" Jaskier rolled his eyes and flicked his hand at her, smiling. "They're triplets, in case you wished to know." Yennefer filled in at the end while taking another sip of her drink. 

Everyone was dead silent for a long time before Lambert, Eskel, and Ciri began cheering loudly. Jaskier stared wide-eyed up at Letho and Geralt who had come completely still, the bard began to wonder if they were even breathing. He reached up to gently poke their cheeks, grabbing their attention, and he smiles shyly up at them and they returned the smile with soft eyes.

"Do you know who knocked him up?" Lambert, once again, just blurts it out and Eskel smacks him once again. "Ow! Will you quit it!?" Lambert smacked Eskel with the pillow Jaskier threw at him. Vesemir, who was bouncing a hyper Alex on his knees, smirked over at his pup and the Viper.

"Give the poor boy a break after this one, yeah? You'll break him if you're not careful." Vesemir joked and Jaskier laughed softly, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and cuddled up to his alpha's more. Letho and Geralt both pulled him closer to them, Letho with his legs and Geralt with his shoulders, and held the bard securely in their arms. 

Geralt laughed softly as Ciri suddenly went off on name ideas. 

~~~~

Over the next few weeks, as Jaskier got bigger, Geralt became intolerable. From _always_ needing to be right there with the bard, hovering, to always making sure Jaskier had food on hand if he ever felt like he needed to munch on something. 

Letho was thoroughly amused by this behavior till one day Jaskeir snapped.

"Stop! Just stop it!" Jaskier yelled, throwing the mug of water in his hand across the room. "I am able to walk across the fucking hall without you hovering over me!" He glared at Geralt who stood there in surprise before blinking into a glare.

"Excuse me for making sure you are alright!" Geralt yelled back and Jaskier growled.

"I was able to carry Alex no problem before this! It's not that different!" Jaskier screamed. Letho was thankful that Vesemir and Yennefer had taken the kids out, a crash course of hunting for Ciri now that it was the middle of spring.

"That was Alex! Now you're carrying three! Three!" Geralt held up three fingers to make his point. 

"Oh, come off it Geralt! It's fine, I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with wanting to relieve myself without you holding my arm!" 

"Maybe if you didn't need two fucking alphas to keep your needy ass fucking satisfied you wouldn't need it!" Geralt screamed and immediately Letho could see the regret from the words out of his mouth turn the wolf's face into shock.

"Needy ass, huh?" Jaskier glared at Geralt, tears filling his eyes. "Fine, let's just take my "needy ass" off your hands!" Jaskier shoved the Witcher back and stormed off, the best he could storm, back to his room, and locked the door behind him after slamming it hard enough to make the stone around the door quiver from the force. 

Letho glared at Geralt, the Viper walking slowly over to the wolf. Geralt stood shocked for a long time, breathing heavily, until he finally looked at Letho. One hand came up to cover his mouth as his brow pinched, a quite whine leaving him as Letho frowned with sympathy but glared for hurting their mate.

"Let me guess… You didn’t mean it?" Letho questioned and Geralt shook his head so hard it looked like it hurt. Letho sighed heavily. 

"I get that you are jealous wolf, sometimes wishing he was just yours, but he is _ours_. His children are _ours_ , and yes… Even if we don't like it, he needs to have time to himself." Letho sighed again, rubbing a hand over top his head. 

"I… I just…" Geralt started, frowning hard as he looked back at the hall towards the rooms. "I… I needed to make sure he's fed… T-that he's healthy… T-that... That he doesn't…" Geralt's voice trailed off and Letho watched him carefully, a slight frown on his lips. 

"At least one of those kids are yours… You want to make sure he's healthy so he doesn't lose the pup." Letho ventured and Geralt nodded quickly, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I don't know why I said that… Why did I say that?!" Geralt gripped his hair, frowning hard, and Letho placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You felt unappreciated, which you're not, you're just… overbearing," Letho smirked at Geralt and the wolf let out a growl that tapered off into a whine. "Let him calm, then explain your actions later." Letho tapped his shoulder and pulled Geralt away to the courtyard, giving the wolf the distraction of training.

Hours later, after the others had returned and dinner was in the making, Jaskier had come out of his room looking red-eyed and exhausted. Yennefer smacked Geralt over the head, again from when Letho told them what happened, and glared at him while Ciri ran over and glued herself to his side with Alex in her arms.

Geralt went about dinner in silence, while Jaskier held Alex and Ciri to him closely and leaning into Letho's side. The Witcher felt utterly terrible and it wasn't until dinner was done, Jaskier had plenty to eat and drink, and everyone was retiring to their rooms that Jaskier finally acknowledged him again, finally letting him explain himself at Letho's encouragement.

Jaskier felt bad for snapping at Geralt, he did, but the wolf needed to calm down and breath. Later that evening, they spent curled up in bed with a sleeping Alex, encouraging the calm talking, and they spoke of better ways they could help keep Geralt calm and not too suffocating while Jaskier needed to just accept a few things.

They all fell asleep curled on the bed in a way that kept Alex in the middle, impossible for him to roll off the edge, and curled around one another. Geralt slept closest to Jaskier, his nose pressed firmly against his neck as he breathed in the scent of mate and home and his children, every possible part of the bard he could reach, he was touching while Letho settled with just a hand on the baby bump.

Geralt may fuck up still, he knew that, hell even Jaskier knew that. But he will kill himself trying to make it right every time.


	18. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander! No! Put your sister down, right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~
> 
> Maybe in the future, I'll think of little snippets to add in, buuuuuuut, for now, we are done! ^0^

When Jaskier went into labor, it was early, too early in his opinion. He woke up in a panic when he felt the first tell of contractions but calmed himself when they went away and didn't return for a while but he couldn't sleep, now too paranoid. When the contractions started to get worse, Jaskier was carrying a tray of food to the table for Alex and the shock of the contraction made him drop the tray. Letho and Geralt looked up from their own food while Yennefer took Alex, who was waiting for Jaskier to come with his food, from her lap, and deposited the young boy on Ciri's lap and rushed over to check him over. 

Yennefer knew that sometimes multiples could come early, that it would be fine, but Jaskier was starting to panic, the increase in his breathing and heart rate making Geralt and Letho rush over to him to try and calm him down. 

"You'll be fine, Jaskier, just breath." Yennefer said and Jaskier just shook his head, folding his arms over his stomach.

"T-too early… It's too early!" He looked at Yennefer as fear and worry clogged up his scent, making his Witchers' nose curl at the stench. Yennefer grabbed his cheeks, holding his gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Jaskier let out a whimper, staring at her. "Do you?" She asked gently and Jaskier stared at her for a long time before finally nodding.

Things moved quickly after that, Yennefer got Letho to carry Jaskier to their room while she ordered Geralt and Vesemir about. Lambert and Eskel sticking around longer this time around per Yennefer's request, she needed them to look after Ciri and Alex and possibly distract one of the alpha's from Jaskier's panic. 

Thankfully, nothing went super wrong, Letho had his turn supporting Jaskier from behind as the bard pushed, while Geralt moved about helping Yennefer when she asked for something. When the first pup crowned, Geralt stumbled back a step just as Eskel came into the room and the scarred Witcher yelped and quickly caught Geralt as the white-haired Witcher tipped backwards and went for the floor. 

"Why do you keep fainting!?" Jaskier yelled, hitting Letho's chest as the Viper laughed loudly. 

Geralt came back around when the wailings of the first child came, shaking the grogginess from his head and Yennefer quickly passed him the babe to clean. Geralt worked quickly, smiling down at the little boy in his hands as he carefully washed the goo off of him. Geralt finished just in time for the second babe to slide free, Yennefer handing it off to Geralt quickly as the wolf set the new clean pup in Eskel's arms, since the man hadn't left and was just staring stupidly at it all.

Geralt looked at the new babe in his hands, another boy, and he chuckled softly as he cleaned him gently but quickly. When he was done, he expected the third pup to have been born, but when he looked over to check on Jaskier he went pale. The bard looked exhausted, hair damp with sweat and sticking to his face, cheeks flushed, eyes rolled back, and breathing hard. 

Letho kept whispering soft encouragement in his ear, rubbing at his sides and trying to coax him back while Yennefer tried to move things along somehow. Eskel sat Geralt down on the bed and placed both boys in his arms before wrapping the wolf up in his arms, shielding his eyes from the scene.

It felt like an eternity when suddenly the room filled with another set of wailing and Geralt sat up, his eyes finding Jaskier's tired ones smiling at him before slipping closed and the Witcher panicked for just a second before Letho looked over and smiled at him while Yennefer checked him over before cleaning the last babe herself. 

"He's fine, just overtaxed." Yennefer said then glared at both Witchers. "No. More. Kids. Wait five years or so before thinking about more." Letho chuckled quietly, dipping his head into Jaskier's neck and nuzzling closely. 

"Well, gentleman, congratulations. You have two boys and a little girl." Geralt looked up and his eyes immediately landed on the babe in Yennefer's arms, watching as she passed the little thing to Letho's hands so that the girl may rest on her mama's chest. Jaskier had roused enough that he could stare down at the little girl on his chest, smiling tiredly as he leaned heavily against Letho's chest and nuzzled in closely. 

Letho and Geralt shared a smile while Yennefer took the girl back, wrapped her more securely, and followed Letho at the Witcher lifted Jaskier to take him to the bed for a more comfortable rest, Geralt settling in with them and making a block with his body for the pups to be settled between them and not worry about them rolling off of anything while Jaskier slept. 

Ciri was brought up with Alex to meet their new siblings, the young girl over the moon to learn that one of the pups was a girl and she clapped her hands excitedly. After all the fan fair, after all the introductions of new to old family, Letho and Geralt lay in the bed still watching the pups and Jaskier sleep. Vesemir was on Alex duty till they all woke, so they had time to just enjoy for now. 

Both boys had bright golden eyes with an inner ring of blue around their pupils while the little girl had eyes that looked like the sun at the ocean, blues like her mama that started at the bottom of her iris and bled into a brilliant gold at the top. Geralt stared at her in awe, tracing his fingers over the silvery blonde strands of hair on her head, he stared a look with Letho and the Viper just smirked, with Jaskier's approval they already had an idea what their little girl should be named. 

~~~~  
Seven years Later  
~~~~

"Alexander! No! Put your sister down, right now!" Jaskier yelled across the courtyard as he stared in horror as his seven-year-old boy held his younger sister over the edge of the wall by her ankles.

"But mooooooooom! She likes it!" Alex chirps happily, wiggling his sister about, and she squeals.

"I don't care! Put her down!" Jaskier walked across the courtyard and took the girl into his arms as both children let out a quiet "awwww" of disappointment. "Letho! Tell your son why he's not supposed to dangle his siblings over the edge of the walls!" Jaskier yells and puts his girl down on the ground and immediately she scampers off, silver hair flying about wildly from the braid he did just that morning. 

"He won't drop her, you know." Geralt said. "Even if he does, she won't get hurt… Too badly." Jaskier spun around, pointing a finger at Geralt with a completely put-upon expression. 

"You! That's your fault!?" Jaskier screeched and Geralt shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex is a strong kid, he won't drop her. Besides, Lily has a strong head." Geralt smirked and Jaskier threw his hands in the air.

"No shit! Considering who her dad is!" Letho walked over laughing, carrying a small bundle of blankets with two other pups inside. Alex hollering "You said a bad word!" in the background.

"Alex promises not to do it again… When you can catch them." Letho smirked and Jaskier groaned, covering his face.

"You are both impossible… That is not normal child playing!" Jaskier said then pointed at the mud-covered boys in the courtyard. " _THAT_ is normal playing." 

"Calm down, mama bard. You're going to die from stress." Lambert said from behind them, drawing their attention and Jaskier rolled his eyes as he watched his daughter, named after his first, climb up Lambert's legs to his back and perch herself on his shoulders. The young girl having so much life in her she lived for both herself and her sister who never knew it.

"You all… Are just… Ugh." Jaskier rubbed his hands over his face and the Witcher's all laughed quietly. "Please give me my _behaving_ children to enjoy before they turn into little hellions." Jaskier made grabby hands at the blanket bundle and Letho passed them over easily and not even a moment passed that Letho suddenly at two wild mud-covered children on his back. 

"Dad! Ben is being mean!" One of them announced. The other child gasped.

"I am not! Dad, Bran was the one who shoved mud down my shirt first!" Both children then were suddenly fighting on Letho's back and the Viper sighed, reached back, and pulled the boys over his shoulders by their necks like a mother wolf would grab the scruff of their pup. 

"We talked about this, boys." They both curled their legs close to their chest and made noises, looking sheepish. 

"Sorry." They said together and Letho set them on the ground. 

"Now go wash, I'm sure we can bribe Vesemir to give you a pastry before lunch." The boys, full names Benedictus and Brandon, cheered and ran into the keep, shoving and pushing at each other. 

"I am so glad Ben has berries in his scent… I pushed him out and have a hard time telling who is who." Jaskier lamented with a frown and Geralt chuckled softly while Letho wrapped the bard in his arms. 

"I'm certain it will be easier with age. They will have separate personalities before you know it and then you'll miss these days." Letho kissed Jaskier's cheek and the bard smiled, watching as Lambert carried Lily and Alex into the keep to see how the food was coming along. 

"No, I won't. I will love every minute of watching them grow, and then I will get to do it all over again with more children." Jaskier smiled at Letho and Geralt, both Witcher's growling, pleased by this answer, and the bard laughed softly as Geralt came around his front and made a Witcher sandwich out of him, careful of the pups in his arms. 

Jaskier smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touches of his mates.

"I love you. Both of you." He whispered and Letho and Geralt both hummed quietly.

"As we love you." They both said at the same time, kissing each of Jaskier's cheeks and nuzzled into his neck. Jaskier smiled as he looked over at the keep, imagining all the years he had to look forward too with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Life!  
> Kudos are Love!


End file.
